Naruto of Nadeshiko
by Jreaps24
Summary: After being banished for failing to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto steals a few scrolls before leaving. He later meets a female Kunoichi by the name of Shizuka and defeats her in a fight resulting in marriage and becoming the ruler of Nadeshiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Nadeshiko Village**

"Naruto-sama, a few Oto Nins has entered our village. What do you want us to do?" Naruto rubbed his forehead in annoyance as to what the teme wanted from his village. The words his village still sound odd to him no matter how many times he heard or said it. He once dreamed to become Hokage of his village but that dream died when he was banished for failing to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha plus the usage of Kyuubi's chakra against said Uchiha. Seeing as he was being banished, he snuck into the Hokage's towers and stole a few scrolls that actually turned out to be scrolls that were supposed to be given to him once he reached 18 years old. The scrolls contained knowledge on his family's clan being the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan allowing him to get stronger. The shadow clones helped in achieve so much with less time it would have originally took. Naruto traveled from place to place until he encountered a girl by the name of Shizuka, a kunoichi of Nadeshiko. She attacked him stating that he was worthy though he didn't know what she was talking about at the time until he won the fight. After a few minutes of speaking to her attendant Tokiwa, he agreed to marry Shizuka who was the princess of their village. Naruto became the prince of the village at the age of 15.

Naruto stood up from his seat and dropped his cloak on the floor revealing his clothes. Gone was his orange jumpsuit in place of black combat pants, black long sleeve shirt, black light shoes, and a black headband with the village symbol on it.

"So you're heading off to fight them Naruto-kun despite having Ninjas to do that." Naruto turned to the voice to find his wife Shizuka standing at the doorway with an amused look. Shizuka is a fair-skinned girl of average height who sports a noticeably curvaceous frame and large bust. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She wore the common Nadeshiko kunoichi uniform which is grey-colored set with a right shoulder-armor, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which reveals her cleavage she has a black forehead protector.

"I want to play around with their memories so they leave without any knowledge of this village. The last thing we need is for attention from Orochimaru or my spoiled ex-teammate. He's probably looking for some girl to impregnate and strong ones at that. He'll use you guys until he no longer requires you. When that time comes he'll kill you just like he did the others. Trust me when I say he's rotten to the core." He sighed at how annoying Oto has been over the years.

"So this maniac used to be your friend?" She giggled when Naruto sent her a mild glare. She went to blow a kiss towards him and before she knew it, his lips were sealed with hers. She allowed herself to melt in his kiss as his hands roamed her body. Naruto soon broke the kiss then vanished using his kekkei genkai. She was shocked to see someone with such a strong kekkei genkai plus she was married to said person.

"I hope you realized he took your rope Shizuka-san." She reached for said rope to find that he did indeed steal her rope. She turned around to find her best friend Tokiwa with a smile on her face. "So what have you been up to lately Shizuka-san while I was away? Surely you haven't gotten pregnant yet have you?" Shizuka's face turned red at the mentioning of babies.

"No we haven't done that yet Shizuka-san plus we're only 16 years old. We do have plans to have children one day though and I was thinking about name Kushina if it's a girl and Minato if it's a boy. He told me that Minato and Kushina were his parent's name. If we managed to get twins then we'll decide based on what gender they are. Hopefully we get at least a boy so we could have another Naruto-kun."

"It's nice to see you Tokiwa-san, how was your mission?"

"It went fine Naruto-san, what were you doing away from your throne? Surely you didn't go out to fight." There was amusement in her voice.

"Well I wouldn't consider it a fight considering how fast they went down. I sent them with back to Orochimaru with fake memories of visiting a village filled with civilians. Oto won't come back here again for future slaves or experiments anytime soon." Tokiwa sighed in relief that the annoyance was over.

"Oh I almost forgot about the new males entering the village hoping to marry one of our kunoichi. We want you to look through them for potential and hidden motives."

"Very well lead me to them and I will take out those who aren't worthy. I still don't know how I end up with this job." Tokiwa giggled at his facial expression.

"Well you ended up with the job when you prevented one of our kunoichi from being used as a breeding stock. You are to blame for that as well considering you were the one that came up with the idea of giving the shinobi of this village your special chakra. To think you were able to pass on parts of the Uzumaki kekkei genkai to this small village is a blessing to us. It is the very reason why everyone looks at you with such respect. Everyone holds you at the highest level here. You made the women here so much stronger than they were before. That was another reason they chose you to pick the males they would marry. You will be able to tell if he has potential and any dark motives towards our ninjas plus you're the only guy in this village."

Nadeshiko was small village with approximately 90 female Kunoichi and one male. Its shops, stores and everything else were run by female Nins. Now normally a village with that less people would be easy to dominate but Naruto's seals plus his new summoning contract made this village one of the strongest and most hidden place ever making its strength and defense unknown to everyone as they did over the years. They were able to strive off the incomes Naruto created through a business that spread across the world. He made enough money to support four of their village plus more. When they did take on missions, they were very secretive about it. No one would know it was them taking on a village at all. The training material they were able to access helped them greatly as well. Since they had the Uzumaki chakra flowing through them, they were able to use many of the Uzumaki jutsus. Another fact about Nadeshiko was the fact that the only Nins there were all related somewhere down the line. They didn't allow any pregnancy outside the village at all to keep adding to their numbers. As to the lack of males, let's just say their opinions of girls being sex toys changed permanently as they took a permanent rest. The males they had been killed one way or another for the way they treat women. A few actually was caught abusing one of their Nins and his wife. They immediately killed him and tossed his body out the village.

Naruto Tokiwa and Shizuka entered the chambers to find several males lined up around 20 of them. He walked pass each guy with keen eyes. By the time he reached the front of the line, he shook his head in disappointment. "None of them are worthy of marrying my Nins." The guys in line all drew Kunai's from hidden areas and glared at the guy in front of them.

"Then we'll just have to take them by force to be our sex toys right guys." The others agreed with them as they stood up to fight. The female Nins all drew their swords preparing themselves to fight. Naruto moved slightly then sealed a bloody kunai away. The others watched in fascination as their heads slid from their bodies at the same time. They turned towards Naruto to find him frowning at the bodies in front of him.

"I guess we'll have to search again for more guys again." He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance while grumbling about impossible mission. "Well good luck finding then unless-" He was interrupted when one of his Nins entered the building and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama but there is a man by the name of Jiraiya that wishes to speak to you. He says it's very urgent that he speaks with you."

"Let him in." All eyes blinked when they noticed he had his black cloak and mask on. They were wondering how he managed to put on his cloak and mask so quickly but then again he was considered the fastest and strongest man in the village along with the only man in the village. The girl turned around and retrieved the Sanin who had a perverted grin on his face. Jiraiya smiled at each woman as his eyes trailed up and down their bodies. A forced cough brought him out of his staring sessions. He noticed he was the only male he saw in the village so far but didn't say anything about it to avoid complications and such.

"Hello sir my name is Jiraiya sanin of Konohagakure and I have traveled here to set up an alliance between this village and Konoha. Konoha is currently in a war against Oto, Kumo, and Iwa right now and need all the allies we could get. Right now our allies consist of Sunagakure, Takigakure, and Hoshigakure. Konoha would like to discuss the details in which the alliance includes back in their village. How does that sound…..what do I call you by the way sir?" He didn't want to offend the leader in any way.

"You may call me by my bingo book name Flash Master." Jiraiya's eyes went wide at the revelation of the leader of Nadeshiko being the Flash Master Konoha was searching for. There were rumors that he was as fast as Minato while others were saying he was faster than Minato. They claimed he moved so fast that fire was produced around his body though it was never proven. The rumor that caused the most stir amongst various countries was that the Flash Master was Minato Namikaze himself. The fact remained that no one knew who this person was. At least he knew where the Flash Master was so they didn't have to go around searching for him. Getting Nadeshiko to be their allies just became a bigger priority than it was. With the Flash Master on their side, they would be able to end the war.

"Well Flash Master, what do you say with Konoha's offer?" Naruto leaned over to his wife and the two engaged in a silent conversation. Tokiwa engaged in the silent conversation as well making the Toad sage nervous about now. They separated once they had an agreement.

"I will go to Konoha to see along with my wife and her friend to see what Konoha has to offer. While I'm away, please tell any of your Nins to stay out or they will die instantly. I will raise our defense to eliminate anyone not part of this village and trust me when I say we will know if you're a part of this village or not. Now lead the way Jiraiya-san. Every go back to what you were doing while I'm off to meet the Hokage. I'll be back as soon as I can." He motioned Jiraiya to lead the way. Jiraiya turned into the direction of Konoha with anticipation towards the council meeting he avoided so much. He was glad that he had a sanin pass still and that he wasn't the Hokage of a village.

Jiraiya moved at top speeds while taking glances back to his guests. If he was moving too fast them he would slow down for them but that wasn't the case at all. They were right behind him no matter what speed he was going without showing signs of fatigue. They didn't even seem bothered by the speed he was going which was good. He needed to get them to Konoha immediately after all in hopes of ending the war quickly before it became too chaotic. The group continued traveling to Konoha at high speed with no plans of taking a break. Naruto decided to travel normally to keep his teleportation a secret until he had to use it. He still didn't trust Konoha after his banishment.

The group arrived in Konoha with 8 hours moving at extreme speeds. Jiraiya was tired by now while the others ranged from a little tired to not tired at all. This shocked Jiraiya considering how long they were traveling for. He allowed his energy to slowly return then lead his guest to the chamber room. He was sure the anbu alerted the council members of their arrival and gathered everyone to the room by now. Naruto followed Jiraiya taking note to the amount of anbu stationed around the village. His entire body was tensed causing his wife and her friend to tense as well. Only Jiraiya was relaxed as they journeyed to the room Naruto remembered as the place he was told of his banishment. Konoha brought up a lot of bad memories he didn't like. The group entered the building and through a pair of double doors where the council members, the elder advisors, and the Hokage waited.

"The guest from Nadeshiko are here as requested Hokage-sama." Jiraiya stepped aside allowing anbu to bring a few chairs by.

"That's ok; we would like to stand if that's ok with you Hokage-sama." Tsunade shook her head.

"No it's ok if you stand, that's up to you. Anyway I'm glad that you came in our time of need…..what shall we call you sir?"

"Flash Master" The council members all stared at him with pure shock on their faces. This was the guy that helped the bloodline users win the civil war in Kiri killing the Yondaime Mizukage. They heard that he killed hundreds of men in minutes breaking Minato's record. The leader of Nadeshiko was the famous Flash Master. Tsunade regained herself before speaking again.

"So Flash Master I'm sure you know about the war we're currently in and we would like to end it quickly by any means necessary to avoid the bloodshed of innocent lives. Orochimaru has been a thorn in our side for years and he needs to be put down. We want to discuss a few things that would benefit both countries greatly. Let's start with what your country would like from us."

"Actually I would like to hear what Konoha wants from us first Hokage-sama. I insist that you guys go first plus we don't know what we want yet anyways." A few council members grinned at this then let their quest be known.

"We heard your village had strong women but only marry them off to a few selected males. We would like you to send one of your girls over to us-" Naruto held his hand up stopping her completely.

"I'm sorry but we do not send our Nins anywhere away from home. The way things work is that we attract males to our village where they marry our female Nins and remain there. Any request about any of our female Nins will be denied so forget about it." Jun Haruno sneered at the man in front of him.

"THEN THERE'S NO POINT IN MAKING ANY DEALS WITH YOU. WE COULD JUST DESTROY YOUR VILLAGE AND TAKE ALL YOU FEMALE NINS THEN." Killing intent flashed throughout the chambers for a brief moment. The civilian council members were frozen in fear while the shinobi council members were on guard. The Hokage and the elder advisors stared at him with critical eyes. His killing intent didn't feel normal at all.

"Now I would watch who you threat Haruno-san or I might take those words as a war engagement. I assure you that despite our size, all of our Nins are above jounin level. Secondly I am not the one asking for an alliance here. But now that I think about it, I would like to decline any alliance between my village and Konoha. Also should any Konoha Nin appear on my land then I will take this as a sign of war. Should war arise between us then our ally Kiri will join the war as well. I will be taking my leave now." Before Tsunade had a chance to fix the mistake created by Jun Naruto and the others vanished in swirls of water. Tsunade glared at the loud mouth council member making her flinch.

"You just cost us an ally Haruno-san, what do you have to say about this?" She remained quite angering Tsunade more. "Now you chose this time to remain quite." She forced herself to calm down before Sakura loss a mother today. She turned towards the others with a look of irritation. "So what will you guys do now?"

"We could always search for the Kyuubi container and bring him back to Konoha. With a loyal jinchuriki on our side, we'll be able to turn the war into our favor." Tsunade scoffed at Danzo.

"We don't have a clue as to where he went Danzo. Jiraiya has been searching for him for three years and we can't find him at all. Not even Akatsuki has a clue as to where he's at right now. He simply fell of the map after his banishment not that I blame him. Still I never imagined he would be this hard to find. That shows that he still lives up to his reputation as Konoha's most unpredictable ninja." She grits her teeth at how hard it was to find him. She was sure Jiraiya would have been able to find him quickly.

"Why don't you ask the toads to see if he recently summoned any of them? If we could get the last location he summoned him as well as the other areas then I'm sure we'll be able to find his hidden location." Koharu was sure that he summoned a toad or two over the years so maybe they'll be able to find him through his summons.

"That would have worked if he was still allied with the toads but that isn't the case right now. He canceled his contract with the toads three years ago one week after leaving the village. Otherwise we would have been able to locate him quickly but there's nothing we could do about that." Tsunade was curious as to why Naruto canceled his contract with the toads. Did he know that the toads would have been able to locate him? No he possible couldn't have known about that. Either way Jiraiya was still upset that he lost his pupil. His sadness quickly turned into pure rage towards the council members that agreed to banish him in the first place. He still didn't like them at all even going as far as to threaten any of them that approach him for one reason or another.

"Well as least we don't have to worry about losing the contract to the demon." Tsume relaxed after saying these words. She was one of the few people of the shinobi side that voted for the demon's banishment. The others were the Hyuga head Hiashi, the Uchiha clan head Kakashi, The Akimichi clan head Choza, and the Yamanaka clan head Inoichi. Tsunade glared at the mutt in front of her as her hand twitched in anticipation. She wanted to knock her head off of her shoulders right now but that wouldn't end well on her side for killing a clan head in cold blood. "All we have to do is get Jiraiya to allow someone else to sign the contract plus get another student with more potential than that demon brat. He could make another Yellow flash easily."

"Actually Minato was a once in a while deal" replied Danzo. Seeing all eyes shift towards him, he continued speaking. "Minato created the rasengan and the Hiraishin on his own without the help of Jiraiya. Jiraiya simply didn't create the yellow flash as you believed. Minato was born a genius surpassing so many of our Nins in the past and our current Nins. Not even Itachi was capable of the things Minato did. If I had his sealing skills then Kyuubi would have been removed from the boy years ago but sadly I don't. Now that boy is floating around for anyone to claim him as their own. Orochimaru could very well have him under his thumb but haven't revealed him yet. To simply vanish from the face of the earth is impossible no matter how skilled you are. Even Itachi has been spotted taking on missions for Akatsuki." Shikaku added his own input as well.

"He could have changed his identity and moved somewhere we wouldn't check. Supposed he moved to Iwa or Kumo under a false name. That would make sense as to why we couldn't find him for three years." Danzo thought about Shikaku's words.

"He might have done exactly that Nara-san so it's safe to say he's actually learned a few things outside of Konoha. He knows Akatsuki was after him on his mission to retrieve Hokage-sama and their intention from Jiraiya-sama. He must have trained as well but where would he get training material from?" The answer came from Shibi.

"He could have spoken to missing Nins about training or something. I have heard about his ability to convince others plus Tsunade is proof of this. He most like convinced a few missing Nins to teach him whatever they knew at the time. What if he went to Kiri instead of Kumo and Iwa? It would be easy for him to sneak in under radar of even the Mizukage. He could have slipped in right after the war ended when the people were registering their names or something like that." Jiraiya remained silent as the council member came up with different ideas as to where Naruto went. The boy was extremely hard to find just like when he was in Konoha doing pranks if the notes his sensei left behind indicated. Apparently after pranking someone, he would hide until the chaos died down. Once the chaos ceased, he would sneak out and run to class outrunning any Nins that gave chase to him. His monstrous stamina allowed him to run fast for a long distance. He chuckled at the facial expressions they probably had when chasing the boy. The council members turned to Jiraiya wondering what he found funny. Jiraiya seeing their attention on him explained what he was laughing about.

"Sensei left behind some notes about his hiding skills when he was in Konoha. I heard he was able to hide from anbu plus outrun them. I guess his hiding skills never decreased at all. If anything they must have increased greatly and to think he was able to do so all on his own. That boy is something else especially when he mastered the rasengan within one week. It took me three months to master that jutsu. I wonder what else he was able to accomplish on his own. The possibilities are limitless right now. He could have very well created advanced versions of the rasengan." The council members along with the advisors didn't like the sound of that.

"We need to find and eliminate the demon now."

"That demon must be preparing to attack us soon."

"Maybe our hunter Nins will be able to take care of him."

"We must do something Hokage-sama."

All council members went quite instantly when the sounds of wood shattering was heard. They looked up to find Tsunade glaring at them as if they were the most annoying thin in the world.

"First off we don't have a clue as to where he is so SHUT THE HELL UP. Naruto hasn't bothered the village nor will he so leave that issue alone regarding him. If anything we should be focused on the war and winning it. We don't have time for anything else unless you don't care if Konoha survives or not that is." She scanned the room to see if anyone was going to cut her off but saw none. "There is also the issue regarding Orochimaru. Base on what Jiraiya told us, he will be trading bodies soon and we need to prevent him from taking over the Uchiha's body no matter what."

"You can't kill the last Uchiha Hokage-sama."

"We must bring him back alive then."

"MY BABY LOVES SASUKE SO YOU CAN'T HARM HIM HOKAGE-SAMA. I'M SURE THE DAIMYO WOULDN'T APPROVE OF THE HOKAGE EXTERMINATING THE UCHIHA CLAN NOW WOULD HE." The other grabbed their ears in pain. Jun sure did have a voice on her. Maybe her voice was a kekkei genkai instead of the two minds. Tsunade waited until the ringing stopped.

"I'm the Hokage of this village so you better remember your place Haruno-san." She allowed killing intent to silence her. "As to the Uchiha, he was considered a traitor the day he went to Orochimaru. He knew Orochimaru killed our Hokage so that makes things even worst. I never even mention killing him but I will do it if he can't be saved from Orochimaru. The last thing we need is for Orochimaru to gain the sharingan. I'll deploy an elite group consisting of Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, and Asuma to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. The Bikochu beetle supplied by the Aburame clan plus the head band we received from Sakura will allow us to retrieve the Uchiha brat quickly. We'll need to act fast or we'll be too late to stop Orochimaru. I want the people I named for this mission to be in my office within the next 30 minutes Kakashi and Jiraiya. Everyone else is dismissed for now." She got up and walked to her office not wanting to be around the group any longer. She also needed some sake to relieve some stress.

30 minutes later her selected members came into the office on time just as she wanted. A few anbu dropped off Sasuke's old headband Naruto brought back and the Bikochu beetle before taking off once again. Tsunade turned to the group in front of her to explain their mission. "I want you to find Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha so Orochimaru won't be able to gain the sharingan. If Orochimaru already has possession over Sasuke's body then kill him and destroy the body. You must prevent Orochimaru from gaining the sharingan at all cost. Failure to do so will result in dire consequences so move out now." They answered in a chorus of "Hai" before taking off. 'Hopefully this will delay any plans Orochimaru has for us for a while.' That was her last thought as she went over to a Kage's most hated enemy, paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

"Orochimaru-sama, I've received word that the Flash Master was in Konoha and has rejected their alliance. Apparently the head of the Haruno clan said a few words to anger the apparent leader of Nadeshiko. That adds Nadeshiko and Kiri to our list of neutral countries in this war. It's a good thing too because I heard he was the one to kill the Yondaime Hokage of Kiri with ease. I wonder why he would lead a place of civilian women but then again he would be able to have all the women please him at anytime." A sly grin came across Kabuto's face at the thought of an entire village of women pleasing one man. Any man would have dreamed to have such an advantage especially him. It would even be better if all the women were strong fighters as well. Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the perverted thoughts Kabuto was thinking. Despite how much he displays himself as a good, loyal servant to him he knew Kabuto was more than that. He also knew that Kabuto made sexual advances on a few of his experiments being the rejects so he didn't interfere with his work.

"It doesn't matter Kabuto-san, he's no longer a threat to us at all. In the meantime, I want you to gather a few women for Sasuke-kun to impregnate soon. Once he has passed on his sperm to at least 20 women minimum, I will take over his body and crush Konoha to dust. The children will be raised to be strong vessels for me to transfer to in the future. The will have them produce with one another to strengthen the bloodline allowing me to gain more power than ever. I will be able to keep the sharingan for many years to come. Try to find any females with a body or chakra based kekkei genkai. Anyone with a doujutsu won't work well with the sharingan at all. I discovered this after many attempts in merging two different doujutsu but it isn't possible. The dominant bloodline of the wielders will emerge rather than merge." Orochimaru was a bit pissed when he found out how much time he wasted to learn that.

"Well at least you found out plus we do have a few women that fit the description Orochimaru-sama. Guren, Kagero, Karin, and Kotohime are a few I could think of that have great powers that would help produce great Uchiha members for Oto. A few others could be from your rogue experiments that you locked away. They will be able to help create strong bodies for you Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru allowed a smile on his face at the possibilities of stronger bodies for personal usage. He could already imagine the limitless possibilities already.

"Very well you may start with them then search for a few others later. I'm sure Konoha won't stay idle as I make a few preparations to take Sasuke-kun's body. I doubt Itachi would allow something like that despite killing off his clan. Itachi was such a selfish brat when it came to his eyes. He tried to kill me when I wanted to borrow his eyes for a brief moment." Orochimaru pouted like a child while Kabuto sweat dropped at his master's behavior. Despite being a cruel sanin, Orochimaru had his moments that make Kabuto question his master's sanity if it's even there at all.

"I will make sure Itachi doesn't interfere with the process Orochimaru-sama when the time comes around. Now what about the moving process Orochimaru-sama?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that. I want you to move everything to our new base giving us more time. We'll use Sasuke's scent to guide them away from us and to another village. The Bikochu beetle you mentioned will be able to find Sasuke no matter what we do. All we could do right now is to lead them on a wild goose chase. While their following that little annoying insect, we'll be making our next few moves. By the time they reach here, it'll be too late for them to stop me kukukukuku." Kabuto allowed a smile to grace his lips. Being around Orochimaru was too much fun when he was on his good side as always. Orochimaru stopped his laughing when he remembered something. "How is your project concerning Naruto-kun's mother Kushina Uzumaki Kabuto-san? What were the results of your research?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses upwards as he thought over his details he recorded. "Kushina has shown stability plus her body was able to adapt to Hashirama's DNA. She now has the mokuton kekkei genkai flowing in her body now sir. Once I'm done with her, she'll be up and fighting by the end of this week sir. The only problem is that we won't be able to brainwash her sir due to the seals she placed on her body. We could however allow her to see how horrible her son's life was in Konoha turning her against the village. She will either be on our side or neutral so we gain something good or nothing at all. We won't gain any more enemies to worry about. There is also the fact that we could use her to eliminate Akatsuki once they find Naruto's location. I'm sure she wouldn't want her child to die by their hands. It also helps that Akatsuki was the reason she lost her husband and almost her son as well. She'll hunt them down plus find her son which no one was able to do lately." Orochimaru allowed the information to sink in his mind.

"That does sound promising Kabuto-san. Let me see what she looks like now as well as any latest details about her. On the way there I want you to select the women you have in store for Sasuke-kun though I wonder why you didn't have Kushina carry an Uchiha child." Kabuto shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured that would be the last thing we'd want to do when it could add another enemy for us. By healing her back to 100%, we'll be gaining her trust plus a possible favor. I'm sure she'll be able to kill Itachi for us and removed his eyes for you to incorporate in one of your future temporary bodies as the Uchiha children grow. You will need a few of those bodies until you're vessels reach a certain age for you to fight in."

"I guess that makes sense Kabuto-san plus she will be able to kill a few Akatsuki members alone. If she reunites with Naruto-kun then Akatsuki will gain a power enemy. I doubt Naruto-kun allowed his skills to diminish anyway." Orochimaru and Kabuto made their way towards the lab's bottom floor passing the most dangerous experiments. They continued their way until they found themselves in a large room with a glass tank in the center of the room. Inside the glass tank was the former jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, ex-wife to Minato Namikaze, and mother to Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze in all her glory. Kabuto wiped away his nose bleed when he saw her body. She had a body that rivaled Tsunade in her prime age and long red hair that now reached her feet. Next to the machine were monitors showing her constant pulse indicating that she was still alive.

"So this is Red death?" Orochimaru scanned her body with keen eyes. "The only person capable of matching Tsunade's own strength and Medic skills right in front of us is nothing short of amazement." Once he was done being amazed, he along with Kabuto began their moving. He sent out a few Nins to spread false trails and scents of Sasuke to throw Konoha Nins off. This would keep them busy for a while until he was finished transferring his body. Orochimaru walked out his base when he was sure he had given out jobs to everyone here. His men would move everything out of the base with him. He summoned his fastest traveling summons to carry Sasuke, himself, and Kabuto to their new location.

Their journey to their new destination took about 6 hour's total. Orochimaru allowed his snake to return before heading to his base in Oto. In Oto he would be able to secure the Uchiha more without interference from anyone else. The lab transfer should take no more than 3 days but for now he needed to ensure future Uchiha children. "Kabuto would you be a dear in introducing Sasuke-kun to the subjects that will help him revive his clan." Kabuto nods his head then led the Uchiha to where he would begin his process. Sasuke allowed Kabuto to lead him away not caring about the fact that he would be building his clan right now. It was part of his dream after all plus he would be getting a chance to kill Itachi soon or so he thought. Orochimaru watched Sasuke leave with a cruel smile on his face.

"Soon Sasuke-kun, you're body will be mine kukukuk."

**Nadeshiko**

Naruto, Shizuka, and Tokiwa were found relaxing in their personal hot spa room. They had just informed all his Nins about their decisions as well as why that decision was made. Upon hearing an honorable council member make such a declaration against them made them angry. They all agreed to destroy any Konoha Nin that made any moves against them such as kidnapping one of their own. To ensure Konoha didn't manage to sneak in the village, Naruto placed more seals further away from the village extending their sensory reach up to 10 more miles than it originally was. They would be able to know when anyone came within 50 miles of water countries borders. The way they created their sensor base was that anyone not associated with Nadeshiko would appear on their radar as red dots for enemies and green for allies. Anyone associated with Nadeshiko would appear on radar as blue dots allowing the residents to distinguish one another easily. No one knew about Nadeshiko's sensor abilities nor would they since it was well guarded secret.

Naruto sank in the boiling water more allowing his body to become more submerged in the water. It was moments like this he enjoyed the most. "I hope you do realize that a few people in Konoha will make a few moves against us. I know for a fact that they'll send a Nin with no identification or any association with Konoha over here. When we do discover that person, they will just disclaim any association with that person." Naruto glanced at Tokiwa with a knowing look.

"Yeah I know they'll do that and I already know who will most likely be over here. Danzo has a group of anbu elites under his thumb known as ROOT. ROOT was supposed to be disbanded for inhuman practices but the old war hawk secretly kept them. I encountered a few Nins here and there but they were never after me at the time. I saw them traveling to other places and they're just like anbu except they never reveal information. They usually kill themselves with the hidden poison in their mouth or the seal on their tongues kill them along with destroying any knowledge they contain. I'm betting that the elder advisors know about them so it's safe to assume their working together on any operations. They won't be able to sneak in without us knowing unless they could mask not only their chakra but their body heat, heart pulse, and anything else that indicates that their still alive." Shizuka and Tokiwa were impressed about the sensory functions. They knew it was advanced but they never knew what it was truly capable of.

"It won't stop them from trying to sneak in the country Naruto-kun. They don't know what we're capable of after all."

"I know that much Shizuka-chan but this will be a good thing for us. I'll catch one of their operatives and extract any information on ROOT. I'll send him back with explosives strapped to him which will detonate once he reaches his master. I know it won't kill Danzo or the elders but it might kill a few others and send a message to those old geezers. They'll be cautious about sending anymore Nins especially when the explosion could possibly alert the Hokage about the hidden base unless it's located in the forest of death or somewhere underground. If that's the case then they'll try to be more discrete about sending their Nins off again. It's nothing to worry about though, I'm all over it." The two relaxed after hearing him say this. They soon went back to relaxing a little.

They of course never really got the chance to enjoy their relaxation when a few Nins entered the room with panic on their faces. "Naruto-sama I'm very sorry to interrupt your relaxation but we have an emergency at hand. Iwa and Kumo Nins are attacking our allies in Hot spring country and have asked us for help. Not only that but they took that as a sign of war and has declared war on Kumo and Iwa. If they did nothing then Iwa and Kumo will take this as a sign of weakness." So much for peace but then again he knew peace wouldn't last forever anyways.

"Don't worry about the groups Lily. I will personally deal with these Nins plus escort them back home. I think Iwa and Kumo have been getting arrogant over the years believing they can't be touched but that will change soon. Would you mind grabbing my special uniform Lily-san, thank you?" Lily ran towards the display where he kept his special suit he wore when he received the name Flash Master. She came back with black skin tight uniform and light black combat shoes. In her other hand was a black full blank mask that covered his entire head. This allowed him to move without restrictions plus keep his identity a complete secret. He got dressed in his uniform then took a look at his appearance. "I'll be back ladies." He vanished in the blink of an eye to his destination being Hot Spring country.

The Kiri Nins cursed when they were forced to dodge more earth and lightning jutsu. While they were able to fight against Iwa Nins evenly, the Kumo Nins and their Lightning based attack made things harder for them. Despite having control over water, it wouldn't do well to be struck by lightning when wet. A few Kumo Nins went through a few hand seals creating water dragons to wet the area. The kiri Nins quickly got rid of the water to avoid devastating attacks. Some used the water to strike Iwa Nins forcing the Kumo Nins to be careful when using lightning based attacks.

**Gatsuga**

The Kiri Nins looked over to find Konoha Nins battling their way to a group of Kumo Nins that had a Hyuga member if her eyes were to go by. An Iwa Nin created a large wall allowing Kiba to destroy that instead of his ally. The Kumo Nin holding Hinata glanced back to find his men holding the girl's team members off. He increased his pace to Hot spring country's docks and hopped on board. The ship slowly took off to Kumo where Hinata would be used as a breeding whore. Kumo would finally be able to get a Hyuga clan in Kumo like they wanted to. Their plan went just as planned so far. They had someone from water mission request team 8 to track down someone that knew about Iwa inside and out. Information like that would help them win the war easier especially when they could sneak in Iwa and destroy said village. Kumo told Iwa of their plan then made a deal that would get both villages a Hyuga clan. As for attacking Kiri, they wanted to make sure Kiri stayed out the war knowing how Konoha would request them. They thought that through fear, they would stay out of the war. To ensure Kiri stayed out the war, they would have created bases around the sea to ensure Kiri was blocked off completely.

Kiba continued attacking with Akamaru by his side. His sister figure was being taken away to Kumo where she would be raped and here and his attempts seemed futile. "HINATA" He called out her name as he continued his assault on the Iwa Nins blocking him from reaching her. Kurenai tried casting a few genjutsu but their allies broke them out of the genjutsu easily. Shino tried sending his allies over to stop him but that attempt was shot down after what happened next.

**Raiton: Lightning discharge**

Lightning shot from the fingers of a Kumo Nin towards the beetles. As soon as they came into contact with a few of them, lightning surged through their bodies bouncing from one bug to another. Each bug dropped to the ground dead. Kiba watched as the ship sailed further away from them. Tears streamed down his face as he continued attacking the Nins. He wouldn't stop until they were all dead. He would get Hinata back no matter what. An Iwa Nin saw Kiba's attention focused on the others in front of him saw this as a perfect opportunity. He went through a few hand seals that would hopefully kill the Konoha chunin.

"KIBA WATCH OUT" Everything slowed down for Kiba when he heard this. He turned around to find a large jagged rock hurling towards him at top speeds. His body froze not allowing him to move from the dangerous attack. The pain never registered when the rock punctured his chest killing him instantly. Kurenai watched in horror as her student's body went limp. The jagged rock kept him up when his went through him and stuck to the ground. She found her legs carrying her over to her student. She didn't even care about anyone around her right now but rather her student. Tears streamed down her eyes at the thought of a student dying under her and most importantly losing another student. Just as she reached half way to Kiba, his body exploded leaving behind smoke. Kurenai stopped when she wondered when Kiba learned shadow clones. She turned to the sound of blade slicing skin to find the Iwa Nin and his severed head falling to the ground. Right behind him was the man she easily identified as Flash Master. She sighed in relief when she noticed Kiba in his arms alive.

Kiba allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips but froze when his nose picked up on a familiar scent he easily recognized from 3 years ago. There was no mistaking the scent but something was off about him. There was a lack of scent that he was used to. Where the fox scent was that stayed on him every day of his life? It was the same scent that marked him as Kyuubi no Kitsune. His mother told him about Kyuubi taking on a human form ever since the law revolving around Naruto was revoked allowing everyone to know about Kyuubi's fate. Right now he didn't smell that at all which was really confusing.

"Say hello to Kyuubi no Kitsune guys." Kiba was able to hear his words loud and clear but what did he mean? Killing intent beyond what anyone has felt spiked in the distance. His nose picked up on the familiar scent he was used to smelling on Naruto but it wasn't right next to him. Naruto dropped Kiba on the ground allowing him to turn around just in time to see the nine tailed fox attacking Kumo and Iwa instead of them. The Kumo and Iwa Nins turned their attention towards the large fox and attacked together. Kyuubi slammed his tail to shatter any earth jutsu but the armor around the fox absorbed the attacks. Kyuubi pierced them with his tails ripping their bodies into pieces. Kiba turned to the spot Naruto was in when his scent went away. He turned back to see him on Kyuubi's head using wind and fire combination jutsus against Kumo and Iwa Nins.

In less than 20 minutes after entering the battle, all the Kumo and Iwa Nins were dead. The Kiri Nins all climbed on Kyuubi before taking off across the ocean with Kyuubi utilizing water walking exercise. Kurenai walked up to Kiba and hugged her student. She saw each student as family members to her. "Thanks to Flash Master we'll have a fighting chance to get Hinata back before she reaches Kumo." The revelation about Naruto being Flash Master was shocking.

"How the hell did the class dead last get a reputation like that?" Kurenai looked at Kiba in confusion. No one knew who the flash master was so why would Kiba call him a dead last.

"Kiba what are you talking about? No one knows who the Flash Master is or where he came from." Shino on the other hand narrowed his eyes when he thought about what Kiba said. The only person with the title dead last was Naruto Uzumaki who fell off the face of the earth.

"What do you mean sensei? I know for a fact that was Naruto based on his scent. I remembered Naruto's scent off the back of my hand. For some reason I wasn't able to smell him from a distance almost as if he's somehow hiding his scent but when you're up close to him, I was able to pick up his scent. Flash master is Naruto and I even have Akamaru to prove it too. I'll get Kaachan to small my clothes when we get back. She'll confirm this to everyone." Kiba soon realized something. "Wait I thought Kyuubi was Naruto in human form." Shino shook his head at the notion of his teammate being a large fox stuffed in human skin.

"No Kiba you're mother was clouded by anger for the loss of her husband to see Naruto for what he truly is. I'm sure seeing the Kyuubi and Naruto side by side will clear up some things for you Kiba-san. Maybe your story and his sent will be able to clarify a few things for the people in Konoha. Does Naruto's scent contain anything fox related other than the whiskers?" Kiba shook her head after confirming it. "This will help show the council members on the shinobi side that Naruto and the fox were separate entities after all. Now I believe we should-" Several Konoha anbu appeared at the scene all geared up for battle.

"I was sent here by Hokage-sama to order any remaining Konoha Nins to return immediately. There have been several incidents with Kumo and Iwa Nins attacking any Konoha Nins outside of the village. 30 of our Nins were killed in the attacks and we can't take any more chance. Failure to do so will result in severe punishment. Where is Hinata Hyuga Kurenai-san?"

"She was taken by Kumo Nins. This mission was a set up created by Kumo and Iwa. Right now she's on a ship in route to Kumo." The anbu stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Very well we will retrieve her from one of the Islands later. We received word about Kyuubi attacking several ships belonging to Kumo and raiding their ships. They mentioned Kiri Nins of their back as well as Flash Master. Hopefully they will take the Hyuga girl as well. They'll no doubt send her to Konoha for a fee just as they did with the sword belonging to our Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. If not then she'll end up on one of the small islands. Their attack here will trigger a war with Kiri and Nadeshiko which the Flash Master is the leader of." Kiba whistled in amazement.

"Naruto sure has been busy lately." The anbu turned to Kiba wondering what he was talking about. Kiba felt eyes on him and knew he was confused as well. "Naruto is the Flash Master and he somehow has Kyuubi fighting for him. Kyuubi killed those Kumo and Iwa Nins with ease. He even gave the fox protection against Kumo's attacks. He saved me from being killed by an Iwa Nin. I was able to pick his scent up and I easily recognize his scent anywhere." The anbu placed that in the back of his mind. He would tell his fellow anbu about the large discovery. To think the Flash Master was none other than Konoha's ex-nin showed how much potential they allowed to slip through their fingers. At least they knew where Naruto was now.

"We need to get to Konoha immediately plus I'm sure the council members would like to hear about this new information." Team 8 followed the anbu back to Konoha. Each member glanced at the sea while hoping Naruto saved Hinata from a horrible fate.

**Suiton: Demon's mouth**

Large whirlpools quickly formed sucking up any Kumo Nins floating on water or swimming. Kyuubi maneuvered around the whirlpool with a large smile on his face at the thought of killing many Nins. He enjoyed every second of freedom his ally Naruto helped him achieve. After 15 years of imprisonment, he was completely free and it was all thanks to Naruto. The kit had grown to a level even his father wasn't capable of. He was the first human to defeat him utterly in battle. The other humans two was Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha only suppressed or hypnotized him knowing they would lose in the long run. Naruto on the other hand fought him until he was unable to continue fighting. Not once did he suppress his chakra or anything to hinder him. He used powerful attacks and avoided his own tailed beast ball.

When the match was over, Kyuubi was expecting some sort of imprisonment but instead he received a deal to become equals and his family's personal summons. At first he told the blonde no. Naruto shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal. Kyuubi walked away a good distance to see if the kit would chase him down but that wasn't the case. He kept an eye on him for a month but nothing happened. Kyuubi confront him again and questioned him. Not once did Naruto lie to him about his intentions towards Kyuubi. He simply stated that it would be cool to have the strongest tailed beast protecting his future family like he once protected Uzushiogakure. Kyuubi thought about it for a while then agreed. He remained hidden from everyone except Naruto. He would take on the form of a small fox the size of an ordinary fox. This allowed him to enter the hidden chambers where he spent most of his time.

Kyuubi glanced up to see Naruto drowning Kumo Nins left and right. He couldn't contain the pride he felt towards the teen in front of him. He respected Naruto though he wouldn't admit it. **'You've come a long way kit.'**

"**Alright guys I see one more ship ahead and they seem to have a hostage as well. It looks like that shy Hyuga from Konoha. I do believe Kumo hasn't given up on gaining the Byakugan. Maybe an ultimate plan is required right Naruto-kun." **Naruto thought over what Kyuubi said.

"I guess a prank will do. Take the Kiri Nins back to their village. I'll deal with these Nins plus give them a prank they'll never forget." A mischievous grin appeared on his face. Kyuubi turned away from the ship allowing Naruto to deal with the Kumo Nins on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Several hours before the ambush on team 8**

"I wonder why Hokage-sama recalled Kurenai Jiraiya. Did she have a more important mission for her? If so why didn't she sent others as well instead of team 8? Something doesn't feel right about all this. I mean sure team 8 consists of chunins Nins now but this is war time right now so anything's possible. I really don't like the bad feeling I'm getting." Jiraiya allowed Kakashi's words to sink in. he too didn't like the fact that team 8 was being sent off to track some important guy that would help turn the tides in their favor.

"I don't like the feeling either Kakashi but I trust Tsunade on this plus she's stressed out right now especially when the Haruno clan pissed off the Flash Master and cost of the alliance with Nadeshiko." A large sweat drop formed on Kakashi's forehead. He had only one idea as to how she would piss the Flash Master off.

"Let me guess, she said something he didn't like or rather screeched in out." Jiraiya nod his head before his head transformed into an older version of Sakura with a large forehead.

"THEN THERE'S NO POINT IN MAKING ANY DEALS WITH YOU. WE COULD JUST DESTROY YOUR VILLAGE AND TAKE ALL YOU FEMALE NINS THEN." Kakashi could only shake his head at her stupidity. They were supposed to be considered smart in all having two minds but then again the clan was a newly shinobi clan since last year. They used their kekkei genkai as a way to become a shinobi clan and had the Fire Daimyo write a letter about allowing them to do so. It didn't help the fact that Sakura created a jutsu which shattered glass. The Fire Daimyo was very pleased to hear about the Haruno clan's abilities but then again he was easily impressed with many things especially that incident with Konohamaru.

_Flashback_

"_So Kakashi what does Konoha wishes for that I could assist them with?" Kakashi pulled out a list and prepared to read it but Konohamaru had something else in mind._

"_I'm going to defeat you and become the next Daimyo. Once I'm the ruler I'll allow Naruto-oniichan back into Konoha to become a Ninja again."_

_**Sexy no jutsu**_

_The fire Daimyo's guards were tensed when the young boy used a jutsu in the presence of their Leader. When the cloud cleared away, a naked brunet was left standing in a seductive poise. Everyone except Kakashi flew back with nose bleeds. Kakashi never glanced at him knowing he would fall for it. He began to wonder where Naruto taught him his signature jutsu. The Fire Daimyo stood up and clapped with a child-like glee._

"_That was a wonderful performance young one. That jutsu could be a great distraction for many Nins to come." Konohamaru bowed his head excepting the praise he was receiving._

_Flashback end_

Kakashi shook his head at the memory of the incident. "I'm surprised he didn't attack her in retaliation to her threat."

"Oh he attacked us alright, he not only denied the alliance but he made threats to anyone of us that sent any shinobi near his village stating he along with Kiri would go to war. After that they started talking about Naruto once again about how he's a demon that should be put down." Jiraiya motioned the others to stop immediately which they did. They quickly hid somewhere allowing a large group of Iwa Nins to run by. What were Iwa Nins doing close to Konoha and Oto. They waited for the group to pass before continuing their way to Oto passing a few Iwa or Kumo Nins on the way there. It would seem that there must be something going on if Iwa and Kumo were sending out large groups of Nins. Were they attacking Konoha Nins somewhere? Just the thought made Kakashi want to attack but they were on a secret mission to get Sasuke back. They had the beetle sealed away for later purposes since they weren't using it right now. Jiraiya had a hunch that Orochimaru would be back in Oto with Sasuke for protection and he was never wrong about his hunches so far.

They made their way pass several more large groups of Nins and Kakashi was growing more nervous by the second. What was going on that required so much Nins to travel? He glanced back at Asuma and Guy who were both sporting serious looks as well. He knew they were worried as well and knew how they were feeling. Jiraiya stopped the group once they were right outside the village walls. "From this point on we can't make a single sound or we might be discovered. Use hand seals to communicate with each other and be careful. We'll search the village until we find Sasuke. Quickly take him down using my seal and move out. Send a small chakra pulse to the seal you placed on your belts indicating the target's secured and we'll head out immediately. We can't afford to fail this mission so be careful." The group separated from each other to locate their target.

"Kabuto-san, how is the Uchiha doing right now?" Orochimaru went over to see Kabuto watching Kushina slowly stumbling through a few trees in her battle gear. Kabuto turned to his master with a smile. He turned on a different monitor allowing Orochimaru to see Sasuke engaged in sexual acts with Karin.

"He's been doing extremely well Orochimaru-sama. With the help of a few medicines I created, Sasuke has been trying to satisfy his sexual needs. Karin is his 15th girl so far and I have taken several steps to ensure that they are guaranteed to get pregnant. Also Kushina recovered much faster than I anticipated. I explained to her how we saved her from dying and allowed her a second chance to see her son that has hidden after his betrayal at the hands of Konoha. To make things short, I made her angry towards the village that scorned him. Right now she's going to locate him and I believe she'll be able to do so. I even added a little memory about Danzo with a little twist. I gave her the memory of Danzo handing her over to us to brain wash her and how your kind heart made you toss such a monstrous idea out the window. You will look like a hero in her eyes Orochimaru-sama while Konoha get's another enemy." Orochimaru couldn't contain the smile on his face at the new information.

"That's good news so far Kabuto-san. I'm glad I have you as my right hand man Kabuto-san. I wish I had a second you or an army of you. As a matter of fact I have a gift for you Kabuto-san." Orochimaru unsealed a large part of snake skin and gave Kabuto. "This is a small piece of my true form. I want you to fuse with it and control the power you will gain. This will allow you to use several of my kinjutsu no one else will be able to use and become just like me." Kabuto bowed his head as he thanked his master.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama, I will start the process immediately if you don't mind." Orochimaru motioned him to go which he did just that. To him this was the gift of a lifetime and an opportunity to become just like his master. To Orochimaru, it would mean that he would be able to keep his most loyal Nin alive to assist him in the future. Such loyal and powerful Nins were so hard to find now days. Kabuto was a gem that he was glad to have found. Kabuto was a genius like him but had great potential that would probably allow him to surpass his own limits. He would make another snake sanin out of the medic Nin no matter what even going as far as to teach him about stealing bodies.

Kakashi maneuvered his way around a few station Nins as he investigated each house for anything out the ordinary or his target Sasuke Uchiha. So far he didn't have any luck regarding his mission but he did get a few peeks on naked women taking a shower. Luckily his mask hid his blush completely as well as the minor nose bleed he had. The few Oto Nins he saw so far were wonderful. The sound of a shower caught his attention. He grew curious as to how the girl looked like so he went to peek. 5 minutes later a pale skinned Kakashi emerged from the house petrified at the sight he saw. The girl was the ugliest thing he saw so far plus she had a penis. He was glad he didn't use his sharingan to burn it in his memory for many years to come.

He continued searching the east side of Oto hoping to get the mission over with it. He didn't like the idea of staying in enemy territory for too long. An idea soon popped in his mind as to how they would be able to weaken Oto. First he needed some information on the village which he got using one of the sound genins and his sharingan. He disposed on the adult genin and went towards Oto's water, food, and weapon supply after checking the east side of Oto. He planted a few paper bombs on the selected areas to not only hurt Oto but allow them enough time to leave. The explosion would confuse the enemy making them believe it was an attack on their village. Once the bombs were placed, he went to another region of Konoha where he met up with Guy. Guy was leaving the area so he guessed that he checked the area and came up empty. He asked Guy if Sasuke was there which Guy shook his head at that. Asuma appeared next to Kakashi and signaled that Sasuke wasn't there as well. Just as the three was about to head over Jiraiya's area, a pulse was felt from their seals. They immediately took off knowing Jiraiya must have found Sasuke and retrained him.

As soon as the three were out the village, all three of them activated bombs they placed in different areas without telling each other. It seemed that they were all thinking the same thing when they realized that they could hurt Oto now. A chain of explosions went off destroying several important buildings including the Otokage towers. They continued running until they found Jiraiya with Sasuke wrapped up in sheets and seals placed all over him. Once they were all confirmed to be present, they left not wanting to stick around for enemies to show up. Jiraiya placed the unconscious Uchiha on his shoulders to get a better hold of their package.

Orochimaru glared at the scene in front of him with fury in his eyes. His future body was just stolen from under his nose and by Jiraiya if the chibi drawing of him sticking his tongue out indicated that. He didn't take into consideration that they would send him out of all people to retrieve Sasuke but that was his fault for not taking everyone into consideration. He sighed at how horrible his day was going so far. Kabuto wasn't able to do anything because he's still undergoing his transformation. Not only did he lose his vessel but they destroyed a few major buildings weakening Oto greatly. He needed to get Oto back on its feet now before someone invaded them. It wouldn't take too long anyway thanks to the recovery system he created. But still there had to be more than one Konoha Nin to infiltrate Oto. One person couldn't have done all this damage.

"It doesn't matter as I'm sure Sasuke-kun will run back to me once more. A traitor will always remain a traitor no matter what. Whether or not Konoha believes it, Sasuke-kun will always be just like me kukukuk." He turned back to begin his recovery system and to check on Kabuto.

**Nadeshiko**

Hinata followed the man known as Flash Master to his caste without hesitation. He saved her from being raped by Kumo Nins plus he made no moved against her. She felt safe around him for some odd reason. The aura of confidence radiated from him almost like a certain genin she loved. Her eyes went left and right taking notice to the lack of men except the man in front of her. There were no signs of any other men making her wonder what was going on. She didn't know much about Nadeshiko due to her training schedules that helped her get stronger. Still, usually a village had a decent amount of males but that wasn't the case here at all. She felt nervous when all present eyes on her. Naruto ignored the nervous girl behind him as he focused on his task ahead which was to return the girl for a fee. He could have allowed her to reach Kumo but he didn't like the idea of rape so he saved her. A few Nins appeared in front of him and bowed.

"Your failed jutsus have been released sir. We believe the dark one is the one behind the releases sir. What do you want us to do sir?" Naruto sighed in annoyance when they mentioned them. It was a jutsu he tried creating using a previous jutsu being shadow clones and a few other principles he learned. The jutsu not only almost killed him but something happed that he didn't expect at all. A column of flame appeared in front of Naruto. Once the fire died down, four look a-likes were left standing in front of them with different expressions ranging from rage to happiness. Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she saw two Naruto, a female version of Naruto, and an infant Naruto. In her mind she believed that one of them was Naruto and the others were his clones. Her eyes went to each eyes taking notice to the different appearances.

The first one currently glaring at her had red streaks in his hair, blue slitted eyes, clawed hands, and an all around feral appearance. The aura around him held no compassion but held only hatred in them. His eyes reminded her of Sasuke. His outfit consists of a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist.

The one next to him was a female with a mischief grin she recognized when Naruto pulled pranks. She looked like Naruto's sexy jutsu even down to the whiskers. Her outfit consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes.

The third one was the one she guessed to be Naruto if his aura, smiled, and sparkling blue eyes was to go by. Despite looking slightly older, he still hadn't changed much. His outfit remained the same was well.

The forth one being the infant had a face of disgust as if he smelled something foul. A female Nin went over knowing he needed a change. When she got close to him, her eyes watered up but the sheer cuteness helped her get over the smell. She turned towards the castle and went away to change him

Without warning, she ran towards the third Naruto as tears streamed down her eyes. Naruto watched as she ran towards his ex-clone and hugged him. The ex-clone looked at him with confusion until Hinata started speaking.

"Naruto-kun….I missed you so much." She continued crying in his chest as an idea formed in Naruto's head. He used the mental communication he had with them.

'From now on you're going to be Naruto and I'm going to be Minato. The brooder will be Arashi, the girl will be Naruko, and the baby will be Jin. We will all be considered siblings from now on with me being the elder brother. Arashi will come after me then Naruto, Naruko, and finally Jin. Not only will the Flash Master's secret remain a secret but we'll be able to slowly bait Akatsuki and kill them.' Any rejection Arashi was about to voice went away when he heard the word killing. A cruel smile appeared on his face at the thought of killing many lives to satisfy his blood lust. It was then he realized where the newly Minato was going with this. Akatsuki was still searching for Naruto who was hidden. If a Naruto does appear then they would be able to set traps for the Akatsuki members and eliminate them slowly. He could also see a little personal revenge towards Konoha. If word of Naruto being here spreads, any place Naruto helped in the past will want an alliance meaning Snow/Spring country, wave country, Takigakure, and other villages. Once they found out why Naruto was in Nadeshiko, they would cut ties with Konoha leaving them to suffer.

**New reference from now on: (Tell me what you think of this idea. Not only does Hinata not get paired with the real Naruto but the story remains a Naruto/ Shizuka pairing considering the real Naruto isn't dating Hinata. As requested by several others, Hinata won't be paired with the real Naruto but rather an ex-clone that replicates a few things from Naruto personality wise. I hope this is considered New or something rare.**

**Real Naruto- Minato Namikaze**

**Dark Naruto/ Arashi Namikaze**

**Good Naruto/ Naruto Namikaze**

**Female Naruto/ Naruko Namikaze**

**Baby Naruto/ Jin Namikaze**

Minato watched the scene with a bored facial expression as Naruto comforts Hinata. The newly Naruto was created based on his positive personality traits. He was basically him when he was in Konoha. Arashi was his negative personality traits plus he was also the opposite of Naruto. He wanted nothing but blood and violence no matter what. He also inherited any hate he had for Konoha for his treatment over the years he stayed at Konoha. Jin was his innocence hence the reason why he was in a child form. Naruko was balanced from good and bad parts of him with a few other things mixed in the process. Despite their different personality traits, all of them were evenly matched against each other. They had all the abilities and shinobi based knowledge of Minato.

Arashi sneered at the Hyuga girl in front of him. She was a Konoha Nin and he hated them with a passion. "What are you doing otouto? She's a Konoha Nin and thus an enemy to us. We need to get rid of her quickly or else she'll get us killed." Hinata froze when she heard the threat towards her.

"Hey Hinata-chan isn't like that teme. Why don't you go glare at an innocent bug jerk?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the dark version of the original. Arashi continued glaring at the Hyuga girl as Naruto picked her up and walked away with her. Arashi turned his attention to find Minato looking at him with amusement.

"I bet you're enjoying this Aniki but it's not funny." Arashi stormed off in anger while Naruko went off in search of a hot spa. A Nin appeared with Jin and placed him in Minato's arms before taking off again. Minato was wondering why she left in a hurry until he felt steam hit his face. He looked down to find Jin trying to burn him with fire but only managed to produce steam.

"Stop that Jin or no ramen." Jin stopped when no ramen was mentioned earning a sweat drop from Minato.

"So this is one of your ex-clones, he's sure a cute one Minato-kun. I wonder if that's what our children will look like." Shizuka went over to Jin and pinched his cheeks. "Arashi told me about the name switch up. I believe your Nins will need to know about your information update. I also need to think of future baby names since you took Minato. Anyway I noticed the new Naruto showing Hinata around. He doesn't seem to know anything about her yet she hasn't notice. To him he's meeting a very cute girl and to her it's regrouping with an old friend. I could tell how much she loved you but now it's your copy." She giggled at how funny it sounds. Naruto allowed a smile to appear on his lips as well.

"Well if you put it that way, it does sound funny. I guess he inherited my charms as well but let's get back to the issue. I'm sure Kiri will have a meeting soon about the war. We need to prepare to attack at any moment plus help Kiri increase their sensory. By doing so, we'll be able to extend our sensory over Water country more. At this rate we'll be able to detect anyone entering the country or close to our country." Naruto carried Jin back to the castle with his wife in tow. He would allow himself to relax before Nadeshiko went to war.

**Kumo**

"Raikage-sama, we have received news about the abduction of Hinata Hyuga from our returning group. Hinata Hyuga has been capture sir. We have a clear view of the ship and they do contain a Hyuga member just as you wanted. What will be your next course of action sir?" A allowed a smile to appear on his face. He would finally get to create the Hyuga clan in Kumo through the use of Hinata's body. He had several ideas involving the usage of Kumo's weapon being the Jinchuriki of the eight tailed beast Bee. The power of a tailed beast and the Byakugan would make Kumo unbeatable. His power along with the kekkei genkai would be something amazing. He thought about it more until an idea formed in his mind. He could take her eyes for personal usage and impregnate the Hyuga girl over and over. She wouldn't be able to do anything at all.

"Summon Bee and tell him to meet me at the docks. Also call Darui and C and send them to the Docks immediately. With their abilities, we will gain a powerful Hyuga clan. Now let's go claim my price." Mabui shuttered when she saw the lust in his eyes. The Raikage like his father before him was a very greedy slob that she was forced to serve. She wanted to leave the village so badly but he always kept a close eye on her. She silently wished he was dead before he began using her body for his own pleasure. He already showed how ruthless he was when he raped Yugito, Kumo's sex kitten and the Jinchuriki of the two tailed beast. Yugito and Bee were nothing but weapons to Kumo and that was how they were treated like. She felt bad for how they were treated but there wasn't much she could do to help them. As long as A was alive, the seals placed on them would continue controlling their lives.

Mabui shook her head of negative thoughts and summoned his son Darui and his right hand man C. They were just as vile as the Raikage but she never said anything out of fear. They were known to do horrible things to Kumo women as well. Once she did just that, she went towards Bee to tell him what the Raikage told her. As soon as she reached his home, a large explosion went off taking out the entire docks and several ships. She stopped and turned around to see the fire blazing from such a distance as alarms went off. The door she was about to knock on soon exploded revealing Bee and Yugito both talking about freedom. At first she was confused until she started puzzling things together.

'The Raikage went down to the docks where the Hyuga girl was as well as his son and right hand man. An explosion went off and a large one at that. Bee and Yugito mentioned freedom which was impossible unless the seal was removed or the connection to the Raikage ended meaning the Raikage was….dead.' Her heart raced at the thought of him being dead. If he was indeed dead then she needed to take advantage of the situation. She ran home to pack her things then left the village as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was going as long as it was far way from Kumo. Maybe joining a neutral village would be a good idea. A good one would be Nadeshiko since it was supposed to be an all female village. She wouldn't have to worry about sexual harassment at the hands of men. Little did she know was that Bee and Yugito had plans to go there as well.

**Konoha**

"So you believe the Flash Master is Naruto Uzumaki?" Kiba nod his head indicating that was what he believed. "You also said he called Kyuubi to fight for him before joining the fight as well?" Kiba nod his head once again then added an input.

"I didn't smell any fox related scent coming from his body plus the scent I was so use which came from Kyuubi himself." Tsunade turned to Kurenai with a serious facial expression. The mere thought of Kyuubi escaping a powerful seal put her on the edge as well as the others present.

"I want you to explain what happened on your mission so everyone's on the same page here. I'll read the reports for details later so don't bother." Kurenai allowed her mind to drift back to the incident as she began her tale.

"Our journey to Hot spring country was a simple one. We entered the town to look for our client. Once the client saw us, he motioned for the ambush to begin resulting in us being forced to fight back. We managed to bring the fight away from the village to avoid unnecessary deaths. More Nins showed up and out numbered us completely. I tried to call in a retreat but one of them managed to get the drop on Hinata. They took off once they had her while Iwa Nins helped the few escape. One of the Iwa Nins showed up and attacked Kiba but Naruto appeared and saved his life. Kyuubi showed up a few minutes later and slaughtered the Iwa and Kumo Nins. He offered the Kiri Nins a ride home then ran across water. I'm not sure about anything else." The council members were shocked about the recent events that occurred. Tsunade turned to the council members to give them a piece of her mind.

"Not only did you banish someone that gained a status similar to our Yondaime Hokage but said person gained control over Kyuubi as well. We lost a powerful shinobi because none of you were willing to look pass Kyuubi. There's also the fact that Naruto is in charge of his own village so he won't want to come back here to rejoin us. He doesn't want an alliance between us because Haruno-san opened her mouth an angered him. The only reason why we're able to stay alive is because of the allies we gained from Naruto before his banishment. What do you think will happen when they find out what happened to him? We'll lose our allies and Konoha will be destroyed. When that time does come around, where will you go when many people hate not only Konoha but many of the clans that reside in Konoha? Let's not forget that your status won't mean anything at all." A civilian council member scoffed at her words.

"Konoha is the best village ever and we'll find a way to pull through somehow. You just want Konoha to fall so we could suffer for banishing Naruto which I'll admit was very stupid of us. We still could pull through this if you allow Danzo to bring back ROOT." Tsunade thought about it for a while.

"Fine, I'm stepping down and naming you Hokage giving you control over everyone except the sanins of course. You will also be able to do whatever you want include reactivate ROOT. I'll move over to the hospital full time to prevent deaths." She tossed the hat towards him then stormed off not caring anymore. Danzo sighed sadly as this wasn't what he was expecting. He didn't want to take the position yet but he had no choice. He turned to see Koharu and Homura leaving the room and stopped them.

"Wait I'll need your help Koharu-san and Homura-san. You two are the only ones of Konoha that has lived through several wars along side with me. We'll need to work together to ensure that Konoha survives. Also we need to work on ROOT for any improvements right now. We have a few things we'll have to take care of right now. I believe calling the Akatsuki is the best idea right now will be the best choice to eliminate Kumo, Iwa, and Oto. Iwa has two tailed beasts as well as Kumo. If we tell Akatsuki who they are, we'll be able to weaken two countries easily without paying too much. While they're recovering, we'll strike the villages quick and hard. Tsunade will be able to keep our Nins alive as well As Shizune so we'll be okay." Both Homura and Koharu saw the logic in his plan.

"What will you do when Akatsuki acquire too many tailed beast?" Homura didn't like the idea of the terrorist organization getting too much power.

"We'll deal with them before that happens. Tailed beasts are kept hidden in villages so it'll be hard to find them. We'll regain our strength by then so crushing them won't be too hard for us." With that being said, the two elders and the new Hokage went to plan things out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nadeshiko **

"It seems that Naruto has done a lot within one month. I should have thought about sending him to Konoha earlier." Minato read over the reports his clone sent him from Konoha. He had sent both him and Hinata back without asking for a fee stating it was from the kindness of his heart but that was far from the truth. The truth was he sent Naruto or his ass kissing clone as he sometimes call him by to collect information about anything Konoha had down to the missing Nins and the Akatsuki group. That was the primary objective while the secondary ones were to draw Akatsuki out of wherever they were. He was truly happy about his results if the information he gained was to go by. Arashi scoffed at his words. He didn't like the idea of Konoha getting any form of help from Konoha.

"What if he gets too attached to Konoha Aniki especially with that stalker Hyuga girl? I still say it was a bad idea to send him off with the girl that loved you from the academy." Minato waved it off as unimportant. Arashi's teeth bit down in anger.

**(Note: The clone had a few purposes that would help my story which was why I added them for those who were wondering why I added them. It wasn't to pair Hinata up permanently but it was a temporary fix and a way to get Konoha included. I didn't want to pair my favorite female character with Kiba, Sasuke, or anyone else so the clone was for that time. I did found something to do with her and let's say I was sad. "INSERT ANIME TEARS")**

"Don't worry about Hinata-san because she's dead just like my special bomb killed the Raikage. The Hyuga elders didn't like her association around Naruto so they placed a new version of the caged seal on her hoping to break her will. The seal was too much for her so it killed her. At first they believed she was simply weak until they tried it on someone else ending in the same results. The new Hyuga heir is her younger sister Hinabi Hyuga." Arashi sighed in relief but something about what Minato said didn't make sense.

"Wait how did you kill a Kage in a simple explosion? Surely someone like him that fought the Yondaime Hokage couldn't have died off with just a simple explosion right?" Minato allowed a grin to appear on his face as he turned to Arashi. He was waiting for someone to ask him about the explosion killing a Kage so easily.

"You're right it wasn't a simply explosion that killed him. If you noticed the area now, you would have noticed that Kumo's entire dock was taken out by a single bomb. Kumo had the second largest dock the first being Kiri of course. That was just a small version of the nuclear bomb I'm working on right now. The one I'm working on will be able to take out an entire village of my choosing. This will help me get Nadeshiko to be recognized as a great shinobi village thus resulting in a 6th great shinobi village under Land of Water. The Land of Water will rise beyond the other nations and to the top. No longer will Konoha be considered the best shinobi village ever." Shizuka allowed a smile to grace her lips as did Arashi.

"But Minato-kun when will I be able to call you by your real name? It feels odd calling you by something other than Naruto-kun. It was Naruto that I fell in love with after all." She placed her head on his shoulders. It just felt odd for her to call him anything other than Naruto and it bothered her for some reason.

"Don't worry Shizuka-chan, despite the council members liking the clone right now; the people of Konoha still hate him. They'll find a way to have him removed or killed. If that time comes around, he'll return with a few gifts from Konoha. If that doesn't happen then I'm sure Sasuke will kill him. Apparently they managed to bring the spoiled brat back to Konoha. He's angry at my clone because of his powers. He believes only an Uchiha is worthy of power just as always. Either way it doesn't look good for Naruto which is where you will come in Arashi. Should anything happen to Naruto, you will absorb him and gain any knowledge he gained over the month but do so in secret. Once he's gone then I'll emerge as Naruto once again. Right now I just want you to monitor him from the shadows but please reframe from bringing unwanted attention to yourself. If you see Akatsuki making a move to the village, take them out once they're a safe distance from Konoha." Arashi pulled out a white mask to go with his outfit then put it over his head giving him the appearance of a phantom. He bowed his head then took off for his assignments leaving behind a mist outline of himself that slowly faded away.

Naruto turned towards Naruko as he began thinking of a task she would be able to handle. "Just take care of Jin for now until something appears for you. I'm sure the others would love for you to take him off their hands." Naruko nod her head before taking off to find their youngest sibling Jin. She didn't mind taking care of him at all seeing as he wasn't a normal child at all. Naruto redirected his attention to the last person in the room being his wife. "So what do you think of my plans so far Shizuka-chan?" She paused for a few seconds to gather her thoughts.

"So far everything seems to be going according to plan. I'm surprised that Konoha didn't find anything strange about him. Also have you found anything about your mother and her status on the dragon scroll?" He shook his head at this. He still didn't know why his mother's name suddenly became active on the dragon's contract and the dragons wouldn't tell him anything so he had to find out on his own. The fact that she was still alive meant something but what did it mean?

"I'm not sure about her right now but I'm sure I'll find information on her or actually meet her. It would be nice to meet my mother and spend some time with her. Maybe I would finally get to know her and how she was alive again. If she wasn't dead in the first place then her connection to the summons must have went so weak that the dragons thought she died. That's my only explanation. If not that then I don't know what's going on then. I guess only time with time will all my questions be answered. Right now we have a plan to succeed." He allowed a large smile to appear on his face at the thought of his plan going to plan though he knew he would have to make a few adjustments should an event occur that wasn't in his favor.

**Konoha**

Naruto walked throughout Konoha with the biggest smile on his face. This was one of the emotions he showed though there wasn't many to choose from. He didn't get upset, angry or anything that wasn't positive and that pissed so many people off when they threw an insult his way or threw something at him. He didn't care about what the others did because he was on a super mission to gather information for his Aniki. He would do anything to make his aniki proud of him so he gathered everything on Konoha though he had to do a little sneaking around due to his status being genin. The council members stated that he would have to work his way to the top like everyone else. He noticed that Sasuke received jounin rank already and he was a missing Nin. He merely shrugged it off as nothing. He wasn't here to rank up at all.

Naruto was brought from his musing when two anbu appeared in front of him. "Naruto Uzumaki, the hokage would like to see you right away." Naruto bowed his head then vanished leaving two amused anbu. Naruto reappeared in the towers where Tsunade was seated with an irritated look. He looked around for Danzo but Tsunade snapped her fingers gaining her attention.

"I'm the Hokage again Naruto. Someone leaked information about me trying to drop the position over to Danzo and the Fire Daimyo sent a letter over to us. To sum things up, he scolds me with a letter stating that only he would be able to choose a Hokage. I guess I'll be here for a while trying to dig Konoha out of their predicament. Anyway a few days ago there was an attack on Land of Fire's temple by a pair of Akatsuki members. They took not only a Pseudo-jinchuriki by the name of Sora but they killed and retrieved a man by the name of Chiriku for the bounty on his head. I have already sent out teams to intercept the duo. I believe they will head to the closest black market for the bounty on Chiriku which is where the teams went to. I haven't heard any word from any of them yet so I'm sending you over there plus you're the only one able to match Flash Masters speed if the reports I've read about is to go by. Now head out as soon as possible."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

Naruto took off quickly leaving Tsunade and her small bottle of sake. She stopped right as her hand reached the bottle as she noticed something odd about Naruto. For one he didn't refer to her as Baachan or anything old. He's been calling her by her title lately. There was also the lack of necklace that she gave him. She never did get that necklace back from him so where was it. Her mind thought about the events in which involved his return. Not only did he return with Hinata without any Fee request but he joined them without any hesitation at all. He was not only treated bad here but tossed out and yet he came back to them. Something about that didn't sound right but the question was what. She shook her head of those thoughts. Hiashi, Tsume and Shibi confirmed his chakra type and his scent to be that of the Naruto they knew so maybe it was the war getting to them. Not only that but the information about Naruto being banished floating around to their allies. If it wasn't for Jiraiya then Konoha would have been left alone to fight the war. They had to bribe Naruto to tell them that what they heard were just rumors. She was glad he complied with them saving their alliance with the others. This didn't stop them from being suspicious about Konoha.

Tsunade grabbed the sake bottle and downed it to alleviate some stress. She really did enjoy 3 whole weeks of relaxing here and there. Too bad all things come to an end though. She really wanted to sit back and relax but there were too many things she had to deal with. Once the war was over she would have the Daimyo select a new Hokage. She wasn't planning on staying Hokage until she reached her 70's like her sensei did. She had a life unlike the old monkey and it wasn't going to be wasted on arguing with foolish minds. It was as if Konoha allowed itself to grow weaker as time passed. This wasn't the Konoha she grew up with at all. A knock soon brought her from her thoughts. She placed the sake bottle back on the shelf.

"You may enter"

The door opened up revealing the scowling face of Hinabi Hyuga. After Hinata's death, several people changed for the worst especially Hinabi. Hinabi was ruthless to everyone in the Hyuga clan both Main house and Branch house. She no longer viewed Hiashi as a father but rather a failure for allowing her sister to suffer for so long. She saw everyone in her clan as enemies that needed to be put down one day. Her sister already proved how kindness wouldn't get her anywhere. She would not show any mercy for any sides. She would become the perfect Hyuga.

"Sorry for the interruption Hokage-sama but I needed you to sign a few papers about the Hyuga clan. Also I have a few things I would like to discuss to you about the Hyuga clan but I'll wait until my foolish associate gets here." A Hyuga branch member came through the doors holding stacks of papers. He had sweat pouring down his face plus he was out of breath. "You sure did take your time getting here Branch-san." There was a lot of irritation in her voice which made the Hyuga branch nervous.

"I-I'm sorry-" Pain erupted from his caged seal forcing him to drop all the papers he had. He clutched his head in pain as Hinabi continued channeling chakra to her appropriate seal. Tsunade slammed her fist shattering the desk into pieces to get her attention. Hinabi released the seal and watched as he withered in pain. The image of Hinata withering in pain came back to her as well as the memory.

_Flashback_

"_I told you not to associate with the demon boy but you continue to defy us Hyuga. We warned you over and over not to go near that boy but you did more than that. Since our words aren't helping at all, I believe the seal should work. You will be placed in the Branch house as well as receive the caged seal today. Fortunately for us, we won't have to wait to place the seal on you. We have modified the caged seal allowing us to place it on anyone anytime." The Hyuga members placed a seal on her forehead much to Hinabi's horror then channeled chakra into it. The seal glowed brightly for a few seconds before fading away. At first the elders thought it failed due to the lack of reactions but the pain soon kicked in._

_Hinata clutched her forehead in pain as she dropped to the ground. The seal started glowing again as more pain went through her body. The Hyuga elders waited until the seal stopped glowing to show its success but it didn't. Hinabi watched as her older sister rolled around in pain. Blood started leaking from her mouth creating small puddles of blood. Hinata clawed at her forehead hoping the pain would stop. The elders watched with confusion on their face as to why Hinata was like this but remembered how fragile she was or in her mind she was. Hinata continued screaming in pain for the next 10 minutes then stopped completely. The seal had stopped glowing so the Hyuga elders took this as a sign of success. They walked away from their clan failure to allow her to recover not noticing that she hadn't moved at all. Hinabi watched Hinata for any signs that she was okay but nothing happened yet. She went over and placed two fingers on her neck to see if she was okay. Tears streamed down her face when she didn't feel any pulse at all. Hinabi glared at the spot the Hyuga elders were. They just killed her older sister and they would suffer._

_Flashback end_

"We're here for a meeting not to watch you torture your own clan members Hyuga. If you want to torture your own clan members then do it away from this office." Hinabi glared at the Branch member on the ground with promises of torture later. Everyone in her clan would suffer at her hands one way or another.

"I'm sorry about that Hokage-sama; I would like to start our discussion right away." Tsunade nod her head before motioning Hinabi to sit down knowing she was in for a long meeting.

**Unknown area**

"It seems that the Kyuubi container has made an appearance in Konoha." Zetsu looked over to his master's back and waited for an answer.

"That sounds like good news indeed Zetsu. I want you to keep an eye on him and don't lose track of him this time. I want to know his location at a moment's notice so when we have all 8 tailed beast captured and contained, we'll be able to grab him. Did you find the location of the 8 tailed and 2 tailed hosts Zetsu?"

"I'm sorry master but it would seem that they are on the move. We haven't had any luck in finding them yet sir. I will put my spy network into overdrive Master."

"Very well you may leave Zetsu and be careful not to be seen. The last thing we would want is for attention to focus onto us. This war will provide us with enough cover to sneak around for a little while." Zetsu sank into the ground and took off to find his target.

"It seems that your goal has gotten complicated right Madara-san?" Madara Uchiha turned to one of the remaining Uchiha clan members Itachi Uchiha. His orange spiral mask hid his smile perfectly.

"How nice of you to join me today Itachi-san? It seems that the Jinchuriki hosts has either left their village or was banished from their village except the one tailed host that it. Suna was able to see how a jinchuriki could help their village reach greatness while the others haven't yet. We have to relocate 7 of the hosts once again. Zetsu has been working overtime in finding them but they seem to gain more stealth abilities especially when they need it the most. Things are getting ridiculous for us right now but that will change soon. We will find them one way or another and take their tailed beast." Itachi didn't comment of Madara.

"Good luck in doing so Madara-san." He turned away and walked away to see how strong the Kyuubi host has grown and maybe his little brother as well. Madara continued staring at the doorway while he wondered how Itachi managed to sneak up on him without alerting him. There were only a few things that he knew about Itachi even down. Itachi never revealed much information about himself nor did he show any emotion when he was here. Itachi was in a sense the perfect soldier even down to his brutal killings. When he killed someone, he never left any indication that it he did it. He used very limited skills being the basics to get his job done but at the same time keeping many skills a secret. Madara didn't like that at all about Itachi. 'I need to get more information on Itachi.' With that last thought he swirled out of existence.

"Excuse me sir but have you seen anyone wearing black cloaks with red clouds today?" Naruto waited for the man to respond.

"I haven't seen the Akatsuki today at all. Maybe they went to another black market sir. There are a few others not far from here that they would most likely go to but you didn't here that from me." Naruto caught onto what he said.

"Of course I didn't get it from you but rather a weak criminal. I'll be on my way now." Naruto walked out the building then vanished once he was sure the area was clear. He traveled to several small and large black market points but he didn't have any luck in finding the Akatsuki pair. After marking off the areas he traveled to already, he traveled to the last area and found the Akatsuki duo fighting a team consisting of Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Asuma, and Kamizuki. Right now Hidan was trying to stab himself while he was in a red circle made of blood. Shikamaru was preventing Hidan from stabbing himself while the other two were barely able to dodge Kakuzu's attacks. Both were in trouble right now but Asuma seemed to need more help if the blood leaking from him was to go by. Once his mind was made up, he blurred from his spot.

Hidan didn't know what happed nor did Shikamaru when Hidan not only vanished from his circle but he was left with the metal rod used for the ritual. Hidan felt his body smashing through trees one after another. The hand around his throat made him aware that he was being slammed into trees by someone. Naruto released Hidan once he smashed him through his 52nd tree. He watched in fascination as Hidan slowly rose from the ground cursing the person that did this to him. Hidan stood up and stared at the assailant in front of him and cursed inwardly when he saw the headband.

"So Konoha sent more fucking cock suckers here to help their little butt buddies. I guess Konoha is just all talk losers." Naruto's smile never left his face.

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you." Hidan blinked in surprised when he revealed himself to be one of Akatsuki's targets. If he captured him now then he would get a big reward for doing so. A cruel smile appeared on his face as he introduced himself.

"Hello dead meat, I'm the person that will be bringing you back with us."

"Sorry voodoo-san but I'm into girls."

Shikamaru could have heard a scream that sound like "I'm not gay" but he shook those thoughts off. He needed to prevent Asuma from bleeding to death right now. He glanced as the other members on his temporary team fought Hidan's partner. He could easily tell that he was just playing with them and it scared him to see how strong this man was compared to Hidan. He could easily see how strong he was compared to Hidan. He didn't seem interested in any of the members right now. Speaking of Hidan, where was he? How did Hidan move from his circle so fast and how unless someone attacked him? The only person that should have been able to move at that speed was… He allowed a smile to appear on his lips. It seems that Naruto did indeed make in just on time and prevented Hidan from killing his sensei. He couldn't wait to see the blonde headed teen to thank him.

"What are you smiling about Shikamaru?" He turned his attention to Asuma who was sitting up now.

"Hokage-sama sent Naruto and he arrived just in time to prevent Hidan from finishing you off. He's probably causing lots of destruction right now." As if on point, several loud explosions went off. Asuma could only shake his head at sheer size of the explosions. Kakuzu turned in the direction Hidan was but found a total lack of Hidan. He cursed outwardly then turned in the direction of the explosions. He began to wonder where Hidan went and why Asuma wasn't dead right now. Several more explosions went off once again.

"That idiot better not end up in pieces or I might not be able to put him back together." While he was able to sew him together with his abilities, he wasn't sure if he would be able to puzzle Hidan back together. He increased his speed in hopes to prevent Hidan from being destroyed. Based on the explosions, the fight was going on 5 miles from their confrontation with Asuma. How the hell did he reach 5 miles within a few minutes? By the time he reached the area, he was greeted by the sight of a blonde teen standing in a large crater. The teen stabbed Hidan's special scythe into the ground in a few gathered ashes. Naruto turned around when he felt a new presence. The smile he had when he was destroying Hidan never left his face.

"I guess you miss the happy funeral Kakuzu-san. It was the best funeral ever and you missed the events. We had balloons, cake, lots of people, and so many fun things." Kakuzu was brought from his thoughts when his ring went off.

'Kakas please return to Akatsuki base immediately using the ring's emergence escape. Hidan's life source completely faded away indicating he's dead. Bring his ring back to base as you leave.' The mental connection was severed. Kakuzu blinked his eyes a few times only to find his guest gone. He searched the area for a few minutes then left the area. He knew the teen most likely had the ring by now so there was no point in searching the area.

Naruto appeared just as Asuma and the others were prepared to leave. Shikamaru allowed a smile to grace his lips as he approached him. "Hey Naruto it's nice of you to come by. We're heading back to Konoha where Asuma will get some real medical help. What happened to that Hidan guy anyway?"

"I turned his body into ashes and borrowed his ring." He pulled out the Akatsuki ring to show Shikamaru. Shikamaru stared at him in awe that he was able to defeat an S-ranked Nin so easily while he and a jounin had trouble fighting him. Asuma couldn't help but smile at him as well.

"Well I want to hear about this once I get patched up in Konoha. It's not an easy feat to take out a missing Nin so easily without breaking any sweat. Maybe you could offer a few tips to my students for future fights against Akatsuki." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure that sounds like a wonderful idea." They took off not noticing that Arashi was listening to their conversation. He stared at the retreating form of Naruto. The idea of Naruto teaching Konoha anything didn't bode well with him. This nice Naruto had to go and soon. He thought about things for a while until he received a great idea as to how he would get rid of Naruto and inflicts major damage on Konoha and its alliance. Let's just say by the time he was done, not only would Konoha lose any allies the real Naruto helped them gain but he would gain useful knowledge as well. The only thing he needed was the power hungry Uchiha. Speaking of Uchiha, maybe he would take his eyes as well and seal them away for later uses. Konoha would suffer greatly no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

"That Uchiha needs to be executed for killing a hero of wave or this alliance is over." Tazuna remembered receiving a mysterious letter about the death of Naruto along with pictures of his body as well. He was pissed about the information he received especially when it mentioned how Sasuke wasn't going to be punished for his crime. To hear about a hero being killed without any type of punishment was beyond infuriating. He remembered Naruto's determination and his words to Inari when he was helping wave country. If the Uchiha wasn't going to suffer for killing wave country then he would stop all trade between Konoha and his country. He was able to do that since he was the leader after all.

"Naruto was the reason why I was able to believe once again and your traitorous Nin kills him in cold blood for power. Could you imagine how I feel right now Hokage-sama? Of course you probably don't understand how I feel right now about losing the person I saw as my light." Koyuki had tears streaming down her face as the pictures of his body with a large chidori hole went through her mind. She remembered the Uchiha genin and always knew there was something off about it. To hear that he was being treated right now instead of publically executed made her see Konoha in a more negative aspect. A place that treasures criminals like the Uchiha wasn't a place she wanted to stay allied with. She would stop any trade between Konoha and snow country.

"Why is Naruto-kun dead Hokage-sama? I thought Konoha valued friendship and loyalty. I THOUGHT KONOHA WAS A PLACE OF LOYALTY." Toki finally broke down after trying to hold in her tears for so long. "From this day forth any alliance with Land of Birds is no more."

"Not only does my shining hero in armor die but I heard about Hinata's death by her own family and it sickens me to be in the same room as you Hokage-sama." Haruno glared at the Hokage for the deaths of her heroes at the hands of Konoha Nins. Naruto and Hinata did so much for Land of vegetables so hearing how no consequences were given out when they died at the hands of fellow konoha Nins angered her.

"My village honors loyalty to both Nins and friendship. If any of my men was to kill another for power then he would have been punished to the highest level but sadly that isn't the case here in Konoha. Takigakure will no longer fight alongside with a traitorous loving bunch. Who's to stop you guys from stabbing us in the back?" Shibuki glared at the Hokage with as much hate as he could muster. Naruto's death had affected him greatly. He began to wonder if Konoha would have told him about Naruto's death instead of finding out from a letter left by some unknown person. He had a feeling they were going to make it seem like he died in the war to keep their alliance. He was grateful for the letter and pictures.

Tsunade could only sit by as they assaulted her verbally. She was glad they didn't get physical with her. While she could easily kill them with her fist, she knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Right now she wished she was not the Hokage because right now. That Uchiha brat just landed her in a hard spot and the council members made it so nothing could happen to him. It didn't help that they had the Fire Daimyo on their side. Since Sasuke loss his sharingan, the civilian council members have been breathing down her neck every second. They wanted to make sure the last Uchiha didn't die out just like the senju clan. She sighed in frustration at the stress she was left with. "Look guy's I'm upset about Naruto's death as well but cutting the alliance won't do any good. Naruto wanted to protect Konoha with everything he had. How do you think he would feel if Konoha crumbles to the ground?"

"I bet he'll be glad when that happens. He must be rolling in his grave right now that the Uchiha teme killed him without punishment. He's probably planning to haunt Konoha right now." The others agreed with Tazuna much to Tsunade's irritation. The chances of save their alliance were slimming away.

"Then what do you all expect me to do, send a blind boy to his death? Sasuke has suffered greatly as well. He lost his eyes which he depend on them. Not only did his dream crumble but any chance of being a shinobi as well. We can't give him normal eyes because the vision would simple fail. His eyes were able to withstand stress but normal eyes won't be able to do the same. Let's not forget the fact that his body has a certain genetic code that the eyes must match in order to work effectively."

"He wasn't blind when he killed the hero of wave now was he Hokage-sama." Tazuna was met with another group agreement. "I knew something was off about that boy since I laid my eyes on him. Naruto was bright like the sun while that boy was shadier than Gato. That boy needs to be executed or our alliance is over. Now this is your final decision Hokage-sama. Either Sasuke Uchiha dies or we cut all ties to Konoha." Tsunade didn't answer him but Tazuna knew she wouldn't order for the Uchiha's death. "Very well it seems that you've made your decision Hokage-sama. Consider our alliance with Wave country terminated. We will no longer aid you in this war and I'm sure that goes for anyone else here." The others agreed with Tazuna once again. Tsunade soon remembered something about Takigakure.

"Wait, what about Taki Shibuki-san? Surely Iwa, Kumo, and Oto won't back off because you are no longer allied with us. Backing out the alliance means that you'll have no one to support you." Shibuki scoffed at her attempt to save their alliance.

"Don't worry about my village Hokage-sama. I made backup plans before coming here so my village will do fine without Konoha's help. I think I've been here long enough Hokage-sama so I'll be on my way out." The group slowly made their way out into the cold. Shibuki cursed whoever idea it was to have the meeting in Iron country which was a very cold place to hold a meeting. While he understood it was best to hold the meeting in neutral areas, why couldn't it be a place like Hot spring country?

**Nadeshiko **

**(During the meeting)**

"The clone has been eliminated by Sasuke Uchiha but at a high cost. I took his eyes from him and left him alive. I thought it would be more painful for the teme to live knowing he lost his precious eyes. He depends on his eyes so much that taking it away will drive him crazy." Arashi unsealed the Mangekyo sharingan and gave Minato. Minato looked at the pair of eyes before sealing them away for later purposes.

"Very well I will emerge as Naruto once again." **(The real Naruto will be using his name from now on. Clone Naruto is dead) **

"Naruto since my mission is over; could I have a personal mission to Iwa? I would like to weaken them enough for Kiri to force them to submit to us."

"I would like a personal mission as well Naruto." Naruto turned to find Naruko in battle gear. "I want to attack Kumo thus allowing Kiri to deal major damage to them. Once we conquer them, we could limit them to a certain amount of Nins this keeping them weak. If they stay weak then we don't have to worry about retaliation ever." Naruto thought about it for a while.

"Very well you two may do whatever you want." Arashi and Naruko allowed blood thirsty grins on their faces. Arashi soon came up with another idea that surprised Naruto.

"Is it okay if we take your special nuclear bombs with us?"

"What's a nuclear bomb Naruto?" Arashi was about to say something but realized that he too didn't know what the nuclear bomb truly was. He knew it was a bomb but where did the nuclear come from.

"I call it a nuclear bomb because of what it actually does. The bomb is created from several seals and metal of course. What happens is that one of the seals containing atoms collected over time is charged by a few other seals. There are about 200 seals charging the atoms without any signs of stopping. The seals at the bottom of the explosion cuts one of the atoms thus causing a train reaction. All the collected atoms explode thus resulting in a mega explosion. The name nuclear was given when I noticed the hazardous effects as a result of the explosion. It takes 2 weeks for plant life to come back once again. There are a few other affects such as mutation to the human body if they are too close to the shockwave." By now Arashi had a new respect for the bomb. He couldn't believe that this bomb being the size of a teen could cause so much damage. Arashi and Naruko sealed the only two bombs he created then took off to cause destruction in Kumo and Iwa. They didn't have to worry about Konoha seeing as they were about to lose their allies soon.

Naruto watched as the two clones went off to their doom. He knew they would die and he was sure they knew the risk they were putting themselves in as well. If they die then only the baby version of him would remain. A small smoke touched his face and he turned to find said clone trying to produce fire to burn him once again. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance towards this infant. If he wasn't sleeping or eating, he was attacking something or someone with his chubby fist. Shizuka turned her head as she continued holding the infant pretending she didn't see him trying to beat him up. Naruto flicked Jin's forehead a few times and watched as he covered his face with his hands. He couldn't help but smile at how cute he was trying to block his face.

"You know for a brat you're sure cute." The infant removed his hands and giggled. Naruto stared at him with mild amusement. A small puff alerted him of his summons entering the area. He turned to find his messenger dragon.

"**Sorry to interrupt you sire but you mother will be here within the next 5 minutes. She had a few things to take care of like relearning how to walk properly and basically relearn most of her life. While she retained knowledge, her body wasn't prepared to the way she was use to." **Another puff of smoke appeared revealing another dragon and a red haired goddess wearing a battle kimono. The two dragons left the area to give the duo time together. Shizuka stared at the lady that was supposed to be Naruto's mother in awe. The only difference was her hair and her eyes which was purple instead. Shizuka felt the infant wiggle in her hands and placed in on the ground. Jin slowly crawled towards her as if he knew her. Kushina waited until the mini Naruto was near her then picked him up.

"I'm guessing this is my grandson Naruto-kun?"

"No he's a special clone I accidently created. In a way he's your youngest son kaachan." Kushina kissed his chubby cheeks.

"Well I guess you want an explanation as to why I'm alive as well as why I wasn't around to raise you." Naruto gave a small nod. "Alright I'll explain things over some tea Naruto-kun. Plus I want to learn about your life and why you're not in Konoha. As a matter of fact, I want to learn everything about my little baby plus get to know any girl you're dating right now."

"Alright but I think Jin will need a diaper change soon." It was then Kushina smelled Jin and covered her nose. Jin covered his nose as well plus tried to fan the smell away. Kushina giggled at Jin's behavior. Kushina, Naruto, and Shizuka left the room carrying Jin as he continued fanning the smell away.

**Unknown location**

"The Kyuubi brat is dead Pain-san." The words Kyuubi and dead shocked both Madara and Pain. Madara hid his unholy anger at this news. Pain's face remained impassive as ever.

"Who killed the container Zetsu-san?" Madara waited for Zetsu to answer Pain's question eager to know who killed the Kyuubi's container. He would make that person suffer dearly.

"It was Sasuke Uchiha that killed him sir. No one knows exactly why he did it but he did. The Kyuubi brat managed to destroy his eyes leaving him blind. Right now he's in a secured location to heal and possible rebuild the Uchiha clan once more. Also Konoha has lost all their allies because they wouldn't execute the Uchiha boy. Their allies saw the Kyuubi brat as a hero in their countries so to hear their hero's death at the hands of a Konoha Nin enraged them. Right now Konoha is on their own considering the fact that Suna's council members have decided to separate from Konoha." Pain's facial expression didn't change at all when he received the information. He could sense Madara's hate increase and knew Madara wanted Sasuke's head. Having some Uzumaki blood flow through him allowed him to sense Madara's negative emotions and it was rolling off him in waves.

"I want you to send Deidara and Sasori to kill the Uchiha and cripple Konoha greatly." Pain cut in before Zetsu could leave.

"Don't worry about that Madara-san, I will take care of this personally. Besides I do have a person score to settle with Konoha. It was Konoha that killed by family and my best friend. I do believe it's time that they experienced pain unlike before. When I'm finish with them, they will all know pain unlike before." Madara thought about it for a while then agreed to send pain instead. Pain would be able to find the little Uchiha rat and destroy him with ease.

"Very well Pain you may attack Konoha at any time. Also beware of Itachi while you're at it. I don't know where his loyalty truly lies plus we don't know much about him after all. He doesn't seem like the type to destroy his clan from going crazy if the rumors are to go by. There's something about him that I don't like so be careful." Pain acknowledged what Madara was trying to say. He too didn't know what Itachi was up to or anything about him. He summoned his other bodies before heading to Konoha to. He would bring Konan along to help him locate Sasuke with her unique skills.

**Kiri**

"Mizukage-sama, we received word that the leader of Nadeshiko has sent two associates to weaken Kumo and Iwa severely. He wants us to attack both areas at once but don't you think that's risky." Mei took the note from Ao and read it a few times. The hunter Nins stood by as her facial expression changed a few times

"He must have some heavy fire power prepared knowing him. I know for a fact that the leader wouldn't ask anything without having a good reason. Knowing him, he must have a way to cripple both countries leaving us to deliver the killing blow. If that's the case then this war will be over quickly. Besides he was the one to eliminate Kumo's harbor and their Raikage from one explosion. If I was to guess how he would be able to cripple both sides, I would guess that he has many of those bombs created or a bigger version." Thoughts of a bigger bomb explosion sent shivers up Ao's spine. The image of the explosion and the effects from that bomb would be devastating.

"I'm glad he's on our side Mei-san. I doubt even snow country would be able to create bombs like that. They probably don't even know about it. I'm willing to bet that Nadeshiko is the only village to have a bomb like that. Right now they have the most advanced sensor system out there and now the greatest bombs. Water country will be able to rise to greatness once again. When we win this war, everyone will remember why Water country was considered one of the greatest out of five. Not only will that happen but Nadeshiko most likely rise as a great shinobi village while Kumo and Iwa will lose their titles." Mei allowed a smile to grace her lips.

"We'll be able to make demands to the Earth and Lightning Daimyo and force them to make some sort of commitment to us."

Commitment

"They'll have no choice but to love water country out of fear of being destroyed by us."

Love

"Water country will gain much more plus our relationship with Nadeshiko will pump much fear in their hearts."

Relation ship

"Ao" Ao turned to find Mei staring in his direction. Her eyes were hidden by the bangs of her hair. "Shut up or I'll kill you." Ao gulped in fear as well as the other Nins around him. They slowly made their way out not wanting to feel any wrath of her anytime soon. A few whispered a few prayers for Ao on their way out. Ao on the other hand stayed silent not knowing what he did to upset her. As a matter of fact, he would remain silent unless spoke to. The last thing he wanted to for her to melt him.

"I'm sorry Mizukage-sama" He had no idea what he was apologizing about but it seemed like a good idea right now to apologize. Mei smiled a little and accepted his apology.

"I accept your apology Ao now let's get down to business." Ao was still very wary of her. She could be very scary at times especially when he said something to piss her off though he wasn't sure what angered her.

**Oto**

"Orochimaru-sama, it seems that Sasuke Uchiha has lost his eyes and possibly gains more enemies when he killed Naruto Uzumaki. Also Konoha has lost their allies as well leaving Konoha all alone. I'm sure their ally Suna will also leave them on their own. I guess Sasuke's body is off limits especially if Akatsuki finds out about his death at the Uchiha's hand. I have no doubt that Akatsuki will send someone to attack not only the Uchiha but Konoha as well." Orochimaru didn't know how to feel at the moment. Sure he was happy with Konoha suffering but he was pissed that Sasuke lost his eyes. But on the other hand, he had 15 women that were 1 month pregnant with Sasuke's children. He would have to make sure none of them died so he could have the Uchiha kekkei genkai one day. Orochimaru turned to the new form of Kabuto. Kabuto not only turned pale just like him but he grew a tail that had a snake's head.

"Is there anything else to report Kabuto-san? How are Iwa and Kumo holding up lately? Surely losing their Raikage didn't do too much damage right." Orochimaru was surprised to hear how easy the Raikage was defeated. Apparently he was caught off guard completely.

"Unfortunately they didn't just lose a Kage Orochimaru-sama but their entire harbor as well. Based on the damage of the area, it seems that there is a new type of bomb more advanced than any paper bomb we encountered. This bomb seems more effective and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of this bomb later. I make it impossible for plant life to grow for at least 2-3 weeks though I'm not 100% sure how long. There is also the high amount of radiation produced from this bomb. I haven't yet found out who made the bombs yet but I will one way or another." Orochimaru seemed amuse by this little information.

"What about their Jinchuriki? Surely Kumo managed to keep them on a leash right." Kabuto allowed a grin to adorn his face.

"They escaped the same day of the Raikage's death along with someone by the name of Mabui. They believe the three are traveling together and avoiding many open areas. They're most likely playing it safe for now but I'm sure the Akatsuki will be able to track them down easily." Orochimaru paused in mid thoughts as to what he would do now. Any plans to retrieve the last Uchiha went out the window when Sasuke lost his eyes.

"Very well Kabuto-san, I want you to find another candidate I will be able to switch bodies with since my preference is no longer available. I'll have to wait until the Uchiha children are born if they manage to make it."

"I will retrieve your body Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed his head then went off to fetch his master a body.

**Unknown destination**

"So you guys want to still head to Nadeshiko even though they're in the war right now?" Yugito looked over her companions Bee and Mabui to make sure she understood their plan. Mabui nodded her head and cut in before Bee tried to rap again.

"Nadeshiko is allied to Kiri which declared war on two countries. Kiri was able to take out a large number of Kumo and Iwa Nins in Hot springs country plus there are rumors about Kyuubi fighting alongside with Kiri Nins. That alone says a lot about Kiri so they must have strong Nins in their forces. They were outnumbered greatly yet they come out on top of everything." Yugito could see where Mabui was coming from. Kumo and Iwa Nins were no pushovers so for a small group to take out so many, destroy their harbor, and killed the Raikage showed great skills amongst the kiri Nins.

"Alright Mabui we'll head over to Nadeshiko right now. Besides I hear rumors that it was a village filled with mostly female Nins. I hope the rumors were right so we won't have to worry about rapists." The last thing Yugito wanted was to head to a village filled with rapist. Years in Kumo made her the way she was. Not only was she treated like a sex toy but she was subjected to hate alongside with Bee. Their treatment at the hands of the villagers brought them together as best friends. He was one of the people she trusted the most. Mabui was another one for defending her a few times even though it was putting her at risk as well. She never forgot the good deeds Mabui did for her. Bee placed a comforting hand on their shoulders. Both Yugito and Mabui for some reason felt at ease.

"I'll be here for you two no matter what so don't worry. Anyway let's go see what this village is about plus grab some food as well. If the village isn't up to your standards then we'll leave the village immediately. If it is then we'll join the ranks to gain some funds for a home and other things." Hearing Bee say this made Mabui and Yugito feel comfortable.

Plus we'll get to see the honeys

Big booty bouncing like a bunny

Big tits-" Yugito nailed him in the head with her fist effectively stopping him and his horrible rap. She mumbled about non-rappers needing to quit trying. Mabui giggled at the scene of Bee rolling on the ground while complaining in a way only he was capable of.

Ouch my head

I see red

I'm pretty sure I'll bleed until I'm dead

Yugito's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She sometimes wondered who made Bee the way he was or did someone drop him on his head as a baby. "Let's go Mabui before he raps again. The three took off once again with a destination in mind being Nadeshiko.


	6. Summary so Far

Story so Far **these are things that happen in each chapter so I don't forget later on when writing another chapter. I hope this clears up some confusion considering I'm writing from my head without planning ahead first.**

**Chapter One**

Naruto is introduced as leader of Nadeshiko being an village consisting of all females not including himself after being banished from Konoha for failing to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha

Orochimaru is seeking strong females for Sasuke but Naruto sent the Oto Nins back with wrong information regarding Nadeshiko

It is revealed that Naruto is the one to make the decision as to who is allowed to marry his female Nins plus he helped them get stronger by spreading parts of the Uzumaki kekkei genkai to every female Nin. He is respected by everyone that reside there

Konoha is at war with Oto, Iwa, and Kumo with their allies being Sunagakure, Takigakure, and Hoshigakure which Jiraiya of Konohagakure tells him about

Naruto reveals Bing book name as Flash Master to Jiraiya and later Konoha instead of Naruto

Jiraiya convinces Naruto to come towards Konoha to set up an alliance for aid but due to Jun Haruno, Naruto says no and threatens them before leaving

Hyuga head Hiashi, the Uchiha clan head Kakashi, The Akimichi clan head Choza, and the Yamanaka clan head Inoichi is revealed to be Naruto haters on shinobi side who joined the civilian council members on the council members side. The elders are neutral towards him

Orochimaru's time in switching bodies is revealed to council members causing a stir amongst them

Tsunade deploys elite team consisting of Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Jiraiya, and Kurenai though Kurenai is taken away when a mission appears. They use Bikochu beetle to assist them

**Chapter Two**

Orochimaru reveals his intention about Sasuke and girls to his loyal Nin Kabuto

Kushina is revealed to be alive under Orochimaru's thumb and armed with Mokuton

Naruto is dragged in war when Kumo and Iwa attacks his village ally Kiri

Team 8 was seen fighting Kumo and Iwa Nins with Kiri Nins

Hinata gets kidnapped by Kumo Nins

Kiba almost dies but Naruto saves him

Team 8 witness Kyuubi outside Naruto as they were told and Kiba experience a change no longer seeing Naruto as a demon

Kiba was able to identify mysterious person as Naruto Uzumaki

Anbu shows up and reports to team 8 to return to Konoha

Kiba reveals information about Naruto to anbu

Kyuubi's freedom and the events is revealed

Kyuubi spots Hinata and a plan/prank is formed. Naruto is left to deal with last Kumo ship while Kyuubi returns kiri Nins home

**Chapter 3**

What happened to the elite team consisting of Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma along including Kurenai's removal from the retrieval team Tsunade had created at as a last second event the lad to the ambush created by Kumo and Iwa

Kushina recovers early and is released

Kabuto gains more power to become more like Orochimaru

Konoha Nins retrieve Sasuke and hurts Oto

Hinata meets Naruto clones and Naruto changes his name while giving clones or new siblings names they would use

The new sibling's personality traits is revealed

Naruto shows Hinata around while Arashi gets angry due to his dislike towards Konoha and their Nins

Four Naruto: Dark, Light, female with combination, and infant

Kumo's arrival and Naruto's prank results

Killer Bee, Yugito, and Mabui leaves Kumo for several reasons

Konoha's reaction to Flash Master's identity

Tsunade retires allowing Danzo to take seat as Hokage

Danzo, Koharu, and Homura create plan to save Konoha which involves Akatsuki

**Chapter 4**

Clone Naruto get sent to Konoha for Intel

Hinata's death is revealed as well as how a kage died of explosion which was small nuclear bomb

Arashi is assigned to watch over Naruto

Tsunade is revealed to be Hokage again after being scolded by Fire Daimyo

Hinata's death affects Hinabi for worst when she grows cold to entire Hyuga clan

Akatsuki reveals the fact that they can't find 7 tailed beast out of 9

Naruto assists Asuma along with his temporary team and kills Hidan

Kakuzu retreats

Arashi formulates a plan to eliminate clone Naruto and destroy Konoha's alliance

**Chapter 5 **

Death of clone Naruto is revealed and Konoha's complete loss of alliance

Arashi reports information on Konoha after absorbing him plus gives Naruto Sasuke's new eyes

Minato emerges as Naruto once again

Arashi ask Naruto for a personal mission to Iwa

Kushina makes an appearance

Madara's reaction to Naruto's death and body disappearance

Madara order's for Sasuke's head

Akatsuki sends members to kill Sasuke Uchiha/ Pain volunteers to go

The Mizukage receives plan from Naruto on when to strike

Orochimaru revises plan that will include the 15 Uchiha children Sasuke left behind

Yugito, Bee, and Mabui heads to Nadeshiko


	7. Chapter 7

**Iwa**

Arashi scanned the area around him as he slowly made his way into Iwagakure to begin their destruction. Many thoughts passed through his mind as he thought about how he would destroy Iwa in the coolest way possible or how to start the slaughter of Iwa Nins. He wanted this event to go down in history so it had to be something that would be etched into their mind as the most horrifying day ever. It would rival Konoha's fear of Kyuubi or surpass it one way or another. When he was done with Iwa, they would mourn the deaths of so many people every year. Visions of dead bodies all around Iwa flashed before his eyes. His blue eyes turned a dark shade of purple but shifted back to blue when he gained control over his rising blood lust. He needed a great plan first plus he had to set the bomb down first so when he died, the bomb would cause destruction to the village giving Kiri a chance to finish the job.

Arashi used a solid transformation and slipped into the village without alerting anyone of his presence. It wasn't hard to slip into Iwa considering how lame their security system was. He went to the heart of Iwa where he planted the bomb right near the towers then used a cloak seal to hide it. Phase one of his slowly forming plan was now complete so now he needed to think of phase two of his plan. He could either start off in the heart of Iwa by killing civilians until Nins arrived a few minutes later or start off at the entrance by killing off a few patrollers to alert them that someone was killing them off slowly. Maybe killing the kage then fighting a few others on the way out before the explosion went off would help. He continued brainstorming ideas until he came up with one he would use but still no way to start his idea. He could set the bomb for a certain amount of time while he killed his way into the village meaning he would have to be entering the village. The Nins would all chase him down until he was near the bomb where he would fight until the bomb killed everyone off including himself. It wasn't like he was real to begin with so why not go out with a bang.

Now the question was what time should he set the bomb on before he began his assault? After thinking about it for a while, he decided to set the bomb on 20 minutes and would start ticking down when he initiated it outside the village. He went back to the start of the village then allowed his true form to show. He made the hand seal to activate the bomb then walked towards two guards located at the gate.

"Halt, please remove your mask and hand over any weapons as well as your identification sir." Arashi took a kunai and flicked it quickly impaling the chuunin guard in the head. He waited as the other chuunin guard alerted the others before killing him as well. Several anbu appeared at the scene all armed with swords and a few other weapons.

"Surrender now or suffer at the hands of Iwa." Arashi snorted at their little threat.

"I have no intention of surrendering Iwa Nins. I'm here to simply **play a game" **The voice change and glowing purple eyes put them all on guard. They dashed into action to cut this demon down before it had a chance to strike. Arashi moved slightly and the anbu group stopped. Their heads rolled off their bodies without resistance. More anbu came towards him and started going through hand seals.

**Doton: Crashing sphere**

Anbu picked up a large sphere from the ground and hurled it towards Arashi. Arashi avoid the sphere completely allowing the large rock to strike the gates of Iwa.

**Doton: Golem Force**

50 golems rose from the ground all wielding large rock based weapons. Arashi allowed a smile to grace his lips. It seems that Iwa wasn't as weak as he originally thought. He would enjoy playing with them for a while after all. He dashed towards the golem force with wind blades around his kunai. The golems charge as well in attempt to crush him no matter what. Arashi dodged the initial strike from the golem with a roll while cutting his legs off in the process. He immediately jumped over a large rock club unto the head of a golem. Several golems swung their heads toward him but Arashi once again jumped. The golem he was standing on dropped to the ground after losing his head. Arashi landed on another golem for a few seconds when several kunai was launched at him by the group of Nins arriving. Arashi slowly allowed blood lust to take control over him as he noticed the numbers of Nins increasing rapidly.

**Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique**

Arashi quickly made a clone and moved out of the way before anyone knew what he did. The shadow clone was trapped into a large cube where an explosion went off. Arashi turned to find the Tsuchikage glaring at him. By now a large grin was on his face. This would be a great battle to the end and he was sure of it. Also the way he contained the bomb made him realize how the strike against Iwa wouldn't happen as planned. Luckily Naruto took that into factor and created a No-go seal located on his thumb. He channeled chakra to his thumb to alert Naruto and the others that the strike on Iwa would fail. He knew this Kage would be able to save much of the village from the blast but either way Iwa would still be too weakened to launch any attacks. They would be too busy repairing the damages he would leave behind and to keep their numbers from dropping too low. Kumo on the other hand would suffer greatly especially when they lost their kage.

"Who are you and where are you from?" Arashi turned to the elder man and stared at him as if he grew multiple heads. Did he really think he would say something like "Nadeshiko sent me and I'm Arashi"? Arashi shook his head at the Kage.

"Who I am doesn't matter right now geezer. Right now I'm going to kill as much people as I can so goodbye." Arashi dashed towards the village with the Tsuchikage flying right behind him. His head snapped backwards to confirm that he was indeed flying. How the hell did Iwa Nins learn how to fly? If anything Kumo or places like Sky country should know how to fly not a rock. Iwa became more and more interested by the second. Several large rocks indicated that the elder man wasn't far behind him even though he wasn't moving at full speed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU YOUNGSTER SO I COULD CRUSH YOU." A loud crack was heard throughout the village. "OUCH MY FUCKING BACK" Arashi couldn't contain his laugher when he heard that last line.

**Doton: Mud River**

An anbu spat out a large out of mud in hopes to slow him down. Arashi noticed the civilian being escorted out the village and was surrounding by barriers. Two Nins kept the barrier up and he could tell they were strong. He was brought out of his musing when he sensed several boulders flying towards him. He avoided each with ease then turned to find Oniki with a large concentration of Iwa Nins surrounding him. Onoki smirked at the teen in front of him.

"You're surrounded boy so give up and maybe we'll let you live for 10 minutes longer than we originally want to kill you. You can't possible beat all of us." Arashi started laughing at the elder man in front of him. The others began to think he lost his mind by now. Arashi stopped laughing as he released his chakra until it was blazing like fire. The others tensed when they saw how much chakra he was showing add to the fact that his chakra was actually purple.

"I'll tell you this once geezer and only once. I'm here to kill as much as I can so surrender isn't an option. Now I think it's time to show you my jutsus and try to stay alive." Arashi's hand blurred through a few hand seals at speeds Oniki only saw the Sandaime Hokage performed before.

**Shakuton (Scorching heat): Burning wind**

As soon as the other heard burning wind, many of them threw up shields but not all of them were lucky when Arashi blew out intense heat to dry them up. Arashi went through another set of hand seals to cast another jutsu.

**Ranton (Storm release): Ballistic laser beam **

Several beams were fired from his fingers as he spun around penetrating the rock shields and struck a few unlucky individuals from critical to non-critical areas. Arashi took off as they released their shields to attack him once again. He stopped once he was close to the towers where he estimated that for the next 15 minutes they would fight until the explosion went off killing as many Nins before it was contained and taking out the tower which contained important documents ranging from forbidden jutsu to information on every person in the village. This would keep them occupied for a while unless they had backup information which he was sure they had. Still they would beef up their security while they recovered.

**Doton: Meteor shower**

**Doton: Hands of Lythos**

**Doton: Rising walls**

Arashi watched as one Nin threw a large rock into the sky and allow it to explode. While he large rocks dropped at him at high speeds, large hands made from rocks were closing in on him to smash him into a puddle. Large walls formed around the hands to ensure he didn't escape the jutsus. Arashi yarned at their attempt to kill him. Now any other person would have suffered critical damage from this attack but not individuals with teleportation. He flashed away as the attacks came together.

The Iwa Nins outside the wall watched as the wall crumble together on everything. They cheered at the thought of that Nin being dead once and for all. Onoki stretched a few times to relieve the pain from his back. "That youngster didn't know what hit him. He shouldn't have messed with Iwa but it's his funeral."

"What funeral geezer." Onoki turned around to find an unscratched Arashi right behind him. Arashi moved over the rubble revealing himself to every Iwa Nin in front of him. They were all shocked to see him unharmed by their combination attacks. Arashi looked at the watch to find that he had 10 minutes until the great big explosion. He diverted his attention to the shocked group in front of him. "Did you really believe I would die so easily old dust ball? You guys are pitiful. Look at the damage you all cause to your own village. I barely attacked you guys yet so much damage was dealt to this village." Onoki realized that what he said was true.

During this entire time he's been here, his men were doing the most attacks. He grits his teeth in anger when he realized how stupid he made him and his men look. He allowed killing intent to spike towards the teen in front of him. The people that know about his temper grew nervous. When Onoki got angry, bad things happened. A crazed look entered his eyes and a few anbu members ran away. When Onoki released his weights, every other Nin ran away knowing how ugly this fight would get. Arashi allowed his blood lust to rise to its peak as he engaged in battle with the elder kage.

The Iwa Nins all went a good distance away from the fight and watched as the two Nins tossed one jutsu after another. They were amazed that the teen was able to keep up with their Kage so easily. 10 minute into the fight the noticed Onoki land a blow on the teen sending him to the rubbles. Right as Onoki went to finish the teen off, a loud explosion triggered where the towers were. The large flash forced the others to shield their eyes for a brief moment. They turned back to find Onoki containing the large blast with his small shield. A few Nins seeing him struggle sprung into action and aided their Kage until the explosion was over. Once the smoke cleared, they all stared in horror at the deep hole where the towers use to be. Based on the power of the explosion, Onoki knew the bomb could have taken out a large proportion of the village and that scared him a little. A few Iwa Nins ran over to him and congratulated him on his success ignoring his shocked look. What kind of bomb was that? He knew this bomb wasn't a mere modified paper bomb.

"I didn't win this fight" That statement stopped all cheering. Before they could ask why he said that when he landed a powerful blow, he explained to them why he lost. "Something happened to him that caused his body to stiffen for a brief moment. It was like he suffered from chakra backlash or something. Either way it shows that I'm too old to continue running as Kage. We need someone younger to run as Kage. We also need to pull back from the war to recover and possibly strengthen our security. War will only weaken us right now. I will summon the council members to begin the choosing of a new Kage but in the meantime, help repair the village plus beef up security while you're at it. We don't want another attack to happen like this one now do we?"

"No Tsuchikage-sama" The group separated from each other to begin their work. None of the Iwa Nins were aware of the plant Akatsuki member as he recorded everything before sinking into the grounds or tried to. A kunai impaled him in the head killing him instantly. A civilian walked over and sealed his body away.

"Lord Kabuto would love to see what information this Akatsuki member has in store for him. I'm sure Orochimaru-sama would love to dissect him as well." The secret Oto spy slipped out the village with the intention of giving his masters the body and information on Iwa. He was sure his master would be pleased with his work. Once he was out the village, he allowed bat wings to sprout from his back as he took flight towards Otogakure.

**Unknown location**

Itachi was found relaxing in peace or so it seems. His mind was in turmoil as to what was going on with his village. Itachi couldn't understand what was Konoha doing right now but whatever they were doing was leading Konoha towards their own doom. He needed to speak with Jiraiya soon about pulling the whole spy operation now so he could defend his home and show his brother the path he wanted him to take. He thought his brother would understand his intention through his cryptic message but that wasn't the case. His hate blinded his younger brother and clouds his judgment too much and he was looking more like a true Uchiha each day being corrupted, power hungry, and monsters. Still it wasn't like he was able to show up anytime and expect the people of Konoha to believe him. Only Hiruzen, Koharu, Danzo, Homura, and Jiraiya knew the truth of the Uchiha clan massacre. No one else knew about the Uchiha's plot to take control of Konoha or die trying. He knew what the results of that would have ended up being so he locked his heart and emotions away as he killed every Uchiha member. When he got to his brother, he just couldn't kill him no matter how much emotional training he went through. His brother meant so much to him so losing him would mean losing his remaining light. He also needed to give Sasuke his father's eyes so he could see again. Itachi was brought from his thoughts when Kisame approached him with a grin.

"Hey guess what I found out Itachi? Pain's going over to eliminate your little brat along with Konoha." Itachi did a good job in hiding his anger towards not only Madara but all of the Akatsuki members he had to deal with. They were all corrupted in their own ways and it disgusts him. Kisame was a traitor of his home that fled after taking the sword he now wields from his sensei. He always wanted power so he continued stealing it from others as he went along. He was known as the "Monster of the Hidden Mist". When people spoke about him it was through fear.

"Hey Itachi you're spacing out again." Itachi cut his thoughts short when he saw Kisame waving his sword in front of him. Kisame was a tough fighter in the long run but overall he wasn't a fighter on par with him or Konoha elites. Did Madara really believe Kisame would be able to kill him should the time comes around. That had to be the only explanation why Madara paired him up with him. Each Akatsuki pair was created based on strengths and weakness.

Deidara and Sasori were capable of killing each other. Deidara used clay explosives while Sasori used puppets. They were considered the group artists. The thing about Deidara was that he used long ranged attacks through moving explosives and tends to fight from the sky. This would have given him an advantage if Sasori didn't use projectiles when fighting. Hidan and Kakuzu aka the zombie brothers both had abilities that could get rid of each other. Hidan while immortal could be shredded into pieces making him completely useless but at the same time Hidan could stab himself five times in the areas Kakuzu's heart would be located to kill him.

Madara and Pain would be on par with each other or so it seems. Both possessed powerful eyes capable of causing destruction as well as weaknesses that could be their downfall. Pain had multiple bodies that separate his abilities. This has both pros and cons considering that all Madara had to do were target the weakness of each body or attack the real leader. Madara on the other hand had to be careful when using his eyes. His eyes weren't as sharp as they once were plus each use brought him close to blindness. Itachi always believed that the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan didn't have that blindness weakness but he found out that was partially true.

While the eyes could avoid the weakness of going blind that actually depends on what the user does with the eyes. If Madara was to use only the normal abilities of the sharingan up to three tomoe, he would never have to worry about going blind ever. But since Madara used teleportation, amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and a few others he put a lot of stress on his eyes. Those techniques put unholy amount of stress on the eyes that caused the sharingan to slowly wear out thus leading to blindness. He knew from firsthand experience about the downfall. In order to repair his eyes he needed chakra from an Uzumaki clan member. Since Naruto is the only clan member left, only he would be able to repair Madara's or Itachi's eyes. The problem was Naruto was dead now…or was he? Naruto was known for his pranks when he was in Konoha.

Did Naruto somehow managed to fake his own death to avoid Akatsuki? That would make sense plus it would get rid of attention. Surely his little brother couldn't have killed him so easily especially when he knew teleportation. The more Itachi thought about Naruto's death, the more suspicious he started to get. He would look into Naruto's death as soon as he left Akatsuki.

"Itachi you're spacing out again." Itachi looked at Kisame with a neutral facial expression. His eyes slowly scanned him as if in thought.

"I guess this is the end of the line Kisame." Itachi's eyes morphed into the Mangekyo sharingan to produce black fire. Kisame jumped back to avoid most of the flames but his left arms and leg were caught on fire. Kisame cut them off then allowed his arm and leg to grow back by using 90% of his swords chakra. The loss of chakra left Kisame nearly out of energy. He prepared for battle when he noticed Itachi drawing his sword.

"I guess I'll have to kill you now Itachi. It's a shame Akatsuki's going to lose such a fine soldier but we'll find someone to replace you. Besides I was always curious to see which one of us was actually stronger and now we'll have the perfect time to find out." Itachi swallowed a food pill to allow his energy to replenish from his initial attack. He sighed at the fact that his initial attack only left him in a weakened state but took that as a gain. He had the advantage right now if the small sword was to go by. Re-growing his limbs must have consumed monstrous amounts of chakra. Based on the sword's size and Kisame's current condition, Kisame won't be able to toss around high level jutsus as he done in the past. He on the other hand didn't toss around high leveled jutsu plus he didn't rely on jutsus to begin with. Years of training under Danzo allowed him to fight without chakra.

"You're too arrogant for yourself Kisame and that will be your downfall. You rely on chakra which you don't have much of now. Since most of your jutsus are high level ones, you'll be losing this match soon." Kisame chuckled at the Uchiha member in front of him.

"You sound arrogant as well Uchiha. You sound like every other Uchiha member I've met in the past. As a matter of fact you sound a little like Madara Uchiha." The slightly surprised look on Itachi's face was not missed by Kisame. "Of course I know who the leader is though I'm not sure which of the two is stronger. Pain does seem powerful as well as Madara. I'll get to see who the strongest is when they start fighting over leadership. Right now I have a traitor to get rid of." Kisame gripped the handle of his sword and prepared to fight. Itachi allowed a smile to appear on his lips.

"HN"

Both missing Nins tossed their cloaks to the group then charged at each other with the intent to kill. Two swords clashed against each other multiple times for dominance against each other. Itachi blurred our of Kisame's sight and pain erupted from his side. Kisame glanced where the pain came from to find a gash on his side. He turned back to find Itachi swinging his sword to the ground disposing of the blood from his sword.

"I received a little training from the Yondaime Hokage at one point so I do have a great deal of speed. I just never showed anyone. It was my ace card in case something like this was to happen. What I showed you was just a sample of what I'm able to do. Let me show you my true speed before I dispose of you." Itachi dashed around Kisame at max speeds. Itachi's speed was so fast that he left multiple after images as he circled Kisame. Kisame watched multiple Itachi's face away only to be replaced by more of them. He couldn't believe his partner hid this from him as well as Akatsuki. He prepared to counter Itachi's attacks in hopes but he couldn't prepare for what happened next.

Itachi wiped the blood from his sword on Kisame's robes before burning it along with his mutilated body. Kisame didn't survive his wave of slashes and the decapitation. He took Kisame's ring before taking off to meet Jiraiya to pull the plug on Akatsuki. He had gained enough information on each member to take them down with ease. Once Akatsuki went down completely, he would be able to help Konoha rise once again.


End file.
